Hidden Magic
by scr1be
Summary: Grace believes in magic. Marak is in need of a new king's wife. When Grace moves to Hallow Hill she feels something in her stirring in response perhaps to the stories of the great Goblin King. Marak needs a wife and Grace will do nicely. I own nothing you recognize it all belongs to Claire B Dunkle
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place on the assumption that Kate and Emily never moved to Hallow Hill. In fact, they won't come into this story very much, or at all.**

* * *

Kate Winslow and her sister Emily moved in with their father's nephew who treated them well. Emily died in her teens with scarlet fever and Kate consented to marry a slightly older man called Martin Darling, a widow and school fellow of her guardian. He had a ten-year-old son called Edward from his first wife.

Kate loved the boy and his father. She gave birth to a daughter three years after her marriage and lived just long enough to name the child Grace. Martin was distraught at the loss of his young wife but reveled in the love for his children. He raised them to the best of his ability and loved them deeply. Edward grew into a handsome young man and loving brother.

Grace could be as refined and lady-like as her mother but she was just a little wild when no one was looking. Her beauty grew every day and many young men, and a few not so young, sought her hand. Martin told his beloved daughter that the choice would always be hers to make.

When she was little she believed in magic and the kinds of people who wield it. When she grew up she didn't stop believing. She could feel something welling up inside her. If only she could find the key to unlocking it.

* * *

 **The Hallow Hill Lodge is being taken by a brother and his young sister, now that Celia and Prim have passed away.**

* * *

The brother, Edward Darling, is a scholar and an acquaintance of Hugh Roberts, cousin to his sister on her mother's side. Edward recently became the legal guardian of his seventeen-year-old, unmarried sister at the passing of their father.

Grace Darling is beautiful and high spirited. The siblings have always been very close and Edward taught her the love of books early on. Grace is a typically smiling, laughing girl, always looking for a diversion and as happy to laugh at her own clumsiness as at the next joke. She is fearless. But, as mature as she behaves in public and as carefree as she seems, Grace has a secret.

Grace believes in magic. Sometimes she feels as if she could work a little magic if she just wanted it badly enough or said the right words in just the right order.

When her brother drags her off into the middle of nowhere to hide his nose in a book, the locals tell Goblin stories and warn her to stay out of the woods at night. She could feel the magic in this strange place and she could barely contain her excitement at possibly discovering true magic. Her own innate ability seemed like a dam ready to burst. She was full but the trigger had to be tripped.

* * *

 **Marak is always looking for ways to strengthen his kingdom and his kingdom needs an heir which means he needs a queen. Miss Darling is beautiful and unmarried. She would do.**

 **Marak doesn't know what he's getting into.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't mind?" "A change of scenery is just what I need. All those stuffy parties and people not knowing what to say to me are getting incredibly tiresome. I've always wanted to live in the country and be able to wander to my heart's content." "Roberts says there's plenty of that sort of amusement but very little other entertainment." "Don't worry Edward. I am perfectly capable of diverting myself. But, do you suppose I'll ever be able to ride?"

Edward, a dashing figure even at the ripe age of thirty, watched the blush creep up his sister's cheeks. He was worried about her. Her smiles weren't as common as they once were and they never seemed to reach her eyes anymore. She hadn't complained or argued when he packed up their belongings to move them out of the city and into the middle of nowhere. The only thing she asked was to be allowed to continue riding. She had ridden a beautiful palfrey in the city gardens and she was a beautiful horsewoman.

"The Lodge doesn't have a stable but the Manor does and there's easily room in the budget to buy you a horse. However, I have yet to discuss it with Roberts. I don't think we could steal one of the servants every day to bring you the horse but I expect they'd let you walk back and forth. I'll be making the trip several times a week myself, if that would suit you." "I don't want anyone to go to any trouble on my account." "I want you to be happy, Grace. Besides, the more you're on a horse the less I have to worry about you falling in a hole." "Very funny, Edward. I don't mean to be clumsy. I just get distracted." "I would love to know what distracts you so thoroughly that you forget how to walk." "Wouldn't you though? How much longer before we arrive?" "We won't make it tonight. We'll be staying in the village, just this side of the lake." "I wonder if the locals mind strangers moving in? It would be nice if I could make at least one friend I could go and have tea with on occasion." "I really can't say for certain. But Grace, you'll find a friend. Everyone you meet you win over. Even that grumpy old stable master loves you and he doesn't like anything without four hooves." "He only liked me for the way I ride." "That's a good deal more than anyone else can say."

The two rode on in silence until the sky outside grew dark and they stopped for the night.

The inn was small and cozy. The innkeeper was large and balding with an open face. His wife stuck her head out of the kitchen just long enough to say "welcome". One of his daughters, about Grace's age by the name of Rose, led the way to two adjoining rooms upstairs. By the time they had stretched their weary limbs and cleaned themselves up after spending several days in a stuffy carriage, dinner was ready downstairs. It looked like at least half the town was seated in the pub waiting for them.

Turns out, their arrival had been a source of gossip for the last month and the innkeeper's daughter hadn't hesitated to spread the word. Edward was a little out of his element but Grace had been used to dealing with curious gossipers and the like as she mixed with high society in the city.

"When we heard you'd be taking over the Lodge we were all so excited. It's been a year since poor Prim followed her sister Celia. It was such a shame the place was empty all that time. Mr. Roberts keeps to himself so..." "Always has his nose in a book, does Roberts." "I'm glad you've come. I've been desperate for someone my own age around here."

People introduced themselves and spoke right over the top of each other. Grace tried not to find it all overwhelming but Edward was clearly lost. Social interaction was not his forte.

"Forgive me, it's been such a long journey. I'm asleep in my chair. It's been so lovely meeting everyone. We do hope to see some of you at the Lodge for tea once we've settled in and I'm sure you'll see us in town often enough. But now, if you'll excuse us, Edward, would you help me to my room?"

Edward jumped at the excuse and led his sister upstairs. He paused at her door with a smile of gratitude. "Thank you Grace. I don't know what I'd do without you." "You'd blush and stutter until the lot of them thought you a simpleton." "I don't know that I'm all that bad." "You are. Your tongue gets tied the instant more than three people show an interest. And if they aren't talking about one of the books you love? Forget it." "Such a sad testament to my upbringing." "Don't fret, Ed. We're not in the city anymore. Just smile and try to be friendly and they'll like you well enough." "Well enough. Hmph. Meanwhile you sweep in and out without so much as a blush. Everyone out there is already half in love with you. You always know how to play a crowd. Though I do wish you hadn't invited the whole town to tea."

"Don't worry Ed. The majority of them will call it a generous gesture and be happy to have something nice to say. The gossips won't come all that way too often and those who really want us settled in will be most welcome." "Alright, but if some lad gets moon-eyed and starts hanging about I'll have to do something fierce and brotherly and you know how uncomfortable that makes me." "Do you want me an old maid forever?" "Not forever, just until you find me a nice wife to get me out of awkward social situations." "So now I have to find your wife _and_ my husband?" "You're quite up to the challenge." "Well, if I've got all that to do I'd better get some sleep. We start early in the morning. Goodnight, dear Edward." "Sleep well Grace."

Edward was asleep in moments but Grace could find no peace. It wasn't unusual for her to stay up as the moon and stars made their heavenly progression. There was something about the night that called to her. There was magic in the night and it had always spoken to her. nights where the moon was nearly full, as it was this night, she found it impossible to settle down and sleep. So she sat in the chair by the window and watched the night pass by.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace finally fell asleep as the moon faded in the west. As usual, she did not allow herself to sleep long past the sunrise despite her late night. She had learned early on that people worried if they thought she wasn't sleeping. There were too many things to be done anyway. So she woke with the sun just peeking over the horizon and went to the basin to wash her face before getting dressed for the day.

She was awake long before her brother so she bypassed his room entirely and sought out breakfast. The kitchen was stirring when Grace peeked her head in.

"Good morning Miss. You're up awful early. Breakfast won't be ready for a bit." "That's fine Marys I was just hoping for something cold." "There's some bread and chicken from last night. Go have a seat and I'll bring it out to you." "Would you like help with anything?" The innkeeper's wife looked amused by such an offer but said only: "Rose will be up in a bit. You go sit and I'll bring you that cold breakfast." Grace acknowledged the dismissal with her usual poise and did as she was told.

She was actually quite familiar with being in the kitchen, unlike most women with her upbringing. Her father, Martin Darling, held not reservations about a lady being in the kitchen. In fact, he had no reservations about anything his daughter chose to learn. Of course she learned the things all genteel Englishwomen were expected to know: dancing, embroidery, how to run a household, and to make a seating chart. She could draw and paint and sing. But she could also cook the meal she planned and could ride and hunt with the best of the men. She read extensively and spoke four languages. She could shoot a bow and a rifle and trained her father's hunting hounds.

Her education made many turn their noses up at her. Several suitors had suddenly lost interest when they had been bested in some sport or other. Her father had laughed and joked with his children at the fractured egos.

But Grace was happy enough to let her abilities go unnoticed in this tiny village for as long as possible. There was no need for her to stand out so soon after arriving.

* * *

Marys was true to her word and set a plate of bread and honey and chicken before her with a glass of milk still warm from the teat. She made good work of it and returned the dishes to the kitchen where Rose had joined her mother.

Grace went outside and around to the stable where the carriage horses had spent the night. Their driver was up and checking the horses for any injury.

"How are they looking this morning?" "I thought Strawberry here was going to throw a shoe but he seems fine this morning. Did you sleep well, Miss?" "Very well, thank you Richard. Have you checked where his harness sits? If it's rubbing he may fidget to make us pay attention." "I hadn't thought to look."

Grace fed the gelding a piece of bread as the man ran a soft cloth over his charge's shoulders to find the little sore spot caused by the harness. "You were right Miss." "Horses are very good at communicating for a creature unable to speak." "I never would have heard him say it." "You would." "How did you get to know so much about horses?" "I had a very good teacher in town." "Grace!"

The young woman turned at the sound of her brother's voice. He was standing at the entrance to the stable yard. "Richard, we have a lunch date at Hallow Hill Manor. We'll be ready to leave within the hour." "Yes sir Mr. Darling. Thank ye Miss." "Of course." Grace left the man to prepare for the last leg of their journey and Edward escorted her back to her room to pack the small bag which held her travel case.

"We should be there by tea time at the latest." "I'll be glad to have my own room again." "I'll be very happy to settle in with my books. The Lodge doesn't have much in the way of a library, so I hear, but the Manor's more than makes up for all that." "If only the books came with the house, right brother?" Grace was teasing him. "They do actually. Roberts has added no foreign titles to the library save what he himself has written."

* * *

"The carriage is ready Mr. Darling. Miss Darling, I know I'm being very forward and I'll beg your pardon, but there's not many girls our age around here who's unmarried. I'd be very pleased Miss, if you and I could talk on occasion." "Why Rose, I was hoping for that very thing. As soon as I get my horse out here you will be sick of me. Thank you, and please call me Grace."

Rose smiled hugely and helped with the bags, chattering on about the simple diversions of the village at Hallow Hill and her days off from the inn. Grace was happy enough to have made a friend so quickly. Edward was thrilled his sister would have someone to spend time with when he was otherwise occupied.

They made good time taking the carriage the long way around the lake. Apparently no one was willing to cut the ancient trees of the wood surrounding Hallow Lake. A road through would have been much faster but Grace was glad one had never been cut. There was something about those woods that spoke to her. Called to her. She could feel a tightening somewhere in her stomach, a tingle in the tips of her fingers. Something here spoke to her as nothing had ever done before. Grace could not wait to start exploring this land that would be hers in less than a year.

* * *

It was a little late for tea when they arrived at the Manor. Hugh Roberts left them waiting in the drawing room for longer than polite society dictated. Eventually he did appear, with his nose in a book.

Grace surveyed the man with the keeping of her property. He wore a wig which had obviously seen better days. His waistcoat and fingers were stained with ink. He was out of the prime of his life, in his mid-fifties at least with a protruding belly and sagging jowls. The book in his hand was a history of Hallow Hill. More specifically, it was a detailed history of the owners of Hallow Hill land. Hugh Roberts was the author.

"Roberts! It's good to see you, man! Come, let me introduce you to my sister. Hugh Roberts, my sister Grace. I believe the two of you are cousins. On Kate's side, right Hugh?" "Hello, hello. Edward, it's been too long or not long enough. I forget which."

"Roberts, there is a lady preset, if you care to recall. Grace, you'll have to forgive him. He's too used to his books." "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Roberts. Isn't it a shame we've never met before? To think, not even getting to meet one's own relatives until disaster strikes." "Hardly a disaster, Miss Darling. Death is natural and comes to us all."

His callousness was startling and extraordinarily revealing. Edward took it in stride as a philosophical understanding. Grace was less understanding.

While she had grown weary of the many apologies and sympathies offered since her father's passing, Grace was shocked at this man - relative - acting as though her father's death should not even phase her. She did not like Mr. Hugh Roberts. Magic whispered through the air and sang through the trees and Roberts was a wall of mortal baseness that absolutely repelled everything Grace wanted to believe in. He was cruel and unfeeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**We left brother and sister in the care of their new host who is hardly polite or genteel. Grace is not forming a very favorable opinion of her cousin.**

* * *

"Tea, Mr. Roberts?" "Yes, yes if we must. It seems pointless to me. Sit down Edward." The woman who ran his household seemed accustomed to Roberts's temperament and served everyone their tea. There were light cucumber sandwiches to tide the travelers until supper. It was a pleasant relief. Grace had missed the niceties of home.

"What is it you're working on Roberts? Anything new?" "I am updating the history of the owners of Hallow Hill. I'm afraid my work was completed and published well before Miss Winslow decided to settle down. Now it is rather an outdated reference. I expect you to be very helpful in my endeavor, Edward." "I'm happy to be of service."

Grace allowed the men to discuss the work they intended to focus on for the near future. She was still ill at ease with her cousin, and though she was certainly well-enough educated to contribute to the conversation, she had no desire to ingratiate herself to her host. So she enjoyed her tea and tried not to appear bored.

* * *

Eventually conversation turned to life at Hallow Hill. This made Grace pay closer attention. "I'm looking forward to inspecting your library. It didn't sound as though the Lodge was particularly well-fitted." "No, no library at all there. Prim and Celia didn't have use for books. They understood a woman's proper limitations." "Proper limitations? That's a bit of old fashioned thinking for an educated man." "You read, Miss Darling?" Hugh Roberts didn't hide his disdain. "Extensively." "Edward, you allow such frivolous use of her time? What need has a young woman of the books of leisure or scholar?" "Indeed, I have always encouraged her pursuit of knowledge in the written word. Kate was very well educated. Her love for literature is one of the things my father loved most about her." "Hmph."

Grace had to bite her tongue or risk informing Hugh Roberts of her rather poor opinion of him.

One of Grace's greatest resources in polite society is her ability to keep her opinions to herself when she must. She can't say anything else either, of course. Edward has learned to divert conversations when his sister gets too quiet.

* * *

The housekeeper showed up to announce dinner just in time to break the mounting tension. They followed her across the hall to the dining room. She joined them at the table after directing the servants to begin serving.

Hugh Roberts was not a better dinner companion but Edward was putting forth a truly valiant effort.

"Once we've settled ourselves over at the Lodge you and I can really dive into that research, Roberts." "The sooner the better. my eyes aren't what they used to be." "Yes, of course. But while we are occupied here Grace will be left to herself." "A girl her age should be able to entertain herself." "Grace is fully capable of finding diversion. However, we were hoping we could get her a horse. The Manor stables have plenty of room to accommodate another horse and we have a comfortable income to support its needs." "Are you asking for permission or advice?" "The first, I believe." "In that case you may do as your sister pleases. Miss Grace owns everything from the village to the mountain. I am here by her good will."

Even Edward had a difficult time overlooking the disgusted tone of Roberts's voice during this speech. But he pressed on, determined to make his sister happy.

"They weren't willing to part with the palfrey she favored in town so we'll be needing to purchase something to her taste. Do you know how long we will have to wait for someone to come through?" "You won't find anything around here. And I wouldn't recommend anything so dainty as a palfrey for these woods. If she can't handle a real horse she shouldn't ride." "I'm perfectly comfortable in the saddle, Mr. Roberts." "More than comfortable, she rides better than she walks. But if you think we should look for a sturdier beast I'll do just that." "See that you do."

Grace was having a hard time keeping her peace. Every word out of his mouth stirred her ire.

"Grace loves being outdoors. Is it safe for her to wander?" "Safe enough in daylight I imagine. If you have any real academic interest you should find the Druid's circle. It isn't far from the Lodge." "A Druidic site? Really? How fascinating!" She couldn't hide her excitement at such a discovery. "Is there an altar or was it more of a meeting place?" "It is completely empty." "I didn't realize the Druids' reach extended this far. Isn't it simply thrilling, Edward?"

* * *

The rest of dinner was full of energetic discussion and excitement of the presence of Druids in their home. Roberts was no less rude or disenchanting but Grace found him much easier to ignore. His remarks were petty and unconcerned but the meal was finished soon enough and Grace was ready to try out her new bed.

"I can't wait to get started in a couple of days. In the meantime, it has been a very long couple of days and I think Grace and I should get some rest." "I suppose you'll want the carriage. Mrs. Underhill, see to it." "It's waiting outside. I figured you'd be exhausted by the time all was said and done. Your things were all taken over when you were dropped off. Your own housekeeper is Mrs. Hudson. She will have everything settled for you." "Wonderful, thank you Mrs. Underhill. Goodnight all." "I'll expect you on Thursday Edward."

Roberts didn't see them off. He spoke his expectations and left Mrs. Underhill to see them out. Edward handed his sister into the carriage and the woman spoke quietly, "Keep that young lady close sir. Strange things can happen in the black of night." "Worry not, I'll keep her safe Madame."


	5. Chapter 5

**We left Grace and Edward heading off to their new home at the Lodge. How will they find it?**

* * *

The Lodge was much larger than Grace had been expecting. Edward had always described it as the "small lodge house" and she had been picturing little more than a one room cabin in the woods. What she found, as her brother helped her out of the carriage, was a large two-story building with warm light pouring out of the windows and an older woman ready to greet them.

"Welcome home Mr. Darling, Miss. Would you like a tour now or would you prefer straight to bed?" "I prefer to know a bit about the place where I'm to sleep before I'm left in the dark." Grace was decided in this. She often wandered in the dark and didn't want to fall down any stairs. Edward was happy to oblige, "I didn't have much reason to see the Lodge on my visits. If you're up for it Mrs. Hudson, lead on." "Very good sir."

It was simply laid out, with four bedrooms upstairs - two on either side of the central staircase. The ground floor was similarly divided with a sitting room and dining room on either side of the stairs and the kitchen in the back.

"I've put the lady in the room facing the woods, as you requested. And yours is here on the opposite end with a lovely view of the lane. I can rearrange things if you decide it isn't to your liking." "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. Has the menu been decided?" "I'll bring them to you ma'am." "Not to worry, I will look it over every morning with breakfast. I'm sure whatever you have planned for the morning's meal is fine." "What time do you prefer?" "I think we will want to sleep in a bit tomorrow. Let's plan for breakfast at eight." "Very good Ma'am. Anything else for you before I turn in?" "No. Goodnight Mrs. Hudson." "Goodnight Miss."

Grace watched the housekeeper descend the stairs and she watched as the house below went dark. Edward poked his head out of his room, "Goodnight Grace." "Goodnight Edward." "Don't wander in the dark tonight. Wait until you're more familiar with this place. I don't want to wake up to find your broken body at the foot of the stairs." "I'm going to bed now. You do the same."

* * *

Grace knew her brother would be fast asleep in mere moments. She was wide awake and would be for some hours yet. The moon was at its fullest and the night called to her. She very much wanted to answer that call.

Instead she went to her new room and surveyed the space she now called her own. The room was clean, light and open, simple. The bed was of dark mahogany wood and carved with vines and small flowers. All of the furniture, a dressing table, the bed and wardrob6e, were all of the same old-fashioned style: sturdy as well as beautiful.

Her clothes hung in the wardrobe, her shoes were lined up in the bottom. Her brush and combs and hand mirror were carefully lined up in front of the mirror on the dressing table with her jewelry box.

There was nothing else in the room but a low couch set in front of the window overlooking the forest. She went and sat and peered out at the night.

* * *

All was still and alive as only a forest at night can be. The stars were out and the moon began its ascent. Grace opened the window and breathed in the fresh night air.

It was all so beautiful and perfect. She knew she would be happy here. She was staring aimlessly when she saw it. Eyes in the shadows of the trees. Someone was watching her. She stood to lean out of the window and get a better look. The eyes moved closer. Grace could see the outline of a man, or something very like a man.

She overbalanced and started to topple out of the window. Those eyes vanished and Grace barely managed to catch herself and pull her body back into her bedroom.

The complete normalcy and lack of imagination in the bedroom brought sharp contrast to the eyes that watched from the shadows. It didn't make it hard for her to believe and it didn't let her think she was safe. Something was out there. No amount of boring normalcy would let her forget the tremble of fear and excitement that had run through her knowing those eyes had met hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so Grace has had her first encounter with the magical inhabitants of Hollow Hill. Who is it and what does it mean for Grace? Read and find out. If you dare.**

* * *

It took Grace some time to calm down. After all, she could have died falling out the window and her blood ran hot and cold knowing something was waiting for her. And something was definitely waiting for her. The eyes had disappeared but the feeling of being watched had not dissipated.

She searched the darkness, willing the proof to her suspicions to come forth again. It didn't.

So she forced herself to change into her night shift and braid her hair back. Still, it was hours before exhaustion won out over excitement. Her eyes drifted shut over visions of cloaked creatures with glowing eyes just as the moon sank below the horizon.

* * *

For once she slept in almost as late as her brother. Mrs. Hudson was not concerned as she hadn't any familiarity with Grace's habits. Edward however, was quite worried.

"Are you feeling alright?" "Of course Edward, stop worrying. My new bed is considerably more comfortable than any on the journey. I'll be up and about as usual from now on." "You're quite sure? You haven't slept in since you were ten years old." "Enough. Will you go to the Manor today?" "No. I plan to laze about today. I'll see Roberts tomorrow, as planned."

Grace smiled over her porridge and fruit and bread and honey at her brother. "What are your plans for the day, Grace?" "I intend to review the household affairs with Mrs. Hudson this morning. And I was thinking of packing a basket and going on a ramble this afternoon. Would you care to join me?" "That sounds pleasant enough. I'm going o look over my notes for tomorrow and you can come and get me when you're ready to be off." "It's a plan. Now Mrs. Hudson, I'm finished here if you'll take me to see how the house and pantry are stocked."

* * *

Grace spent the morning going over funds, allowance, preference and allergies with Mrs. Hudson. She packed a basket with food and a blanket before calling for her brother from the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward, pull yourself away from whatever it is you're working on and escort your sister to lunch." "Just a moment Grace." "Don't make me come up there." "I'm coming."

It was several minutes before Edward finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a book in hand.

"Absolutely not." "What?" "We are going to explore our new home and you are _not_ bringing a book. Absolutely not. Put it down immediately." "Fine, fine; let's go."

Edward took the picnic basket and led the way out the back door. They followed the tree line for a while, walking aimlessly and enjoying the beautiful day. They started looking for a place to sit and eat in the shade after a while.

* * *

"This will do well enough." "No, let's keep going for a bit. Let's move into the tree a ways." "If I don't agree now you'll just go on your own, probably at night. Right?" "You are a very well-educated man Edward. Come along."

Edward shook his head at his sister's stubbornness but followed as she took the lead into the surrounding trees.

Grace thought she was wandering aimlessly. However, it wasn't long before she came to the double ring of trees which marked the Druid's circle. The great trees were ancient and reached to the sky. They were so big around Grace would not have been able to reach all the way around with two of her. She couldn't see past the tree rings into the circle.

She led a panting Edward past the ancient sentinels into the perfect circle. Little white flowers dotted the soft green grass. The sky was clear and open above them. It was the most beautiful and peaceful place she had ever seen.

It was magic.

Edward came up beside her and dropped their lunch on the ground. "You found the Druid's Circle. We couldn't have had lunch first?" "Don't bellyache, Edward. Isn't this magnificent? I wonder how they did it. It's a perfect circle-completely sheltered from prying eyes. None of the branches have been trimmed or tied back yet the circle is completely open to the sky." "It is all rather perfect. A little too perfect, if you ask me."

"It's magic."

* * *

Grace continued to wander in the Druid's Circle as her brother pulled their lunch out of the basket.

"Grace, come and eat; you're making me nervous, pacing like that." "Calm down Edward. There's nothing for me to trip on here." "That's never stopped you before."

She looked up to glare at him as she walked back to where he was sitting. And she tripped over a loose shoelace. Her hands shot out to catch herself on the soft grass. Her palm found what was possibly the only sharp object in the clearing.

"Grace! Are you alright?" "I'm fine. My pride is hurt; I hate it when you're right." "Well, sit down and let me take a look." "Really Ed, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. I'm starving."

They ate and spoke quietly of their hopes for this place. When lunch was over and the scraps were packed up they sat back in the soft grass and watched the clouds float by.

* * *

"Edward," "What is it, Grace?" "Do you believe in magic?" "What, like disappearing acts or like the supernatural?" "Either I suppose." "Well, the world and life is still mostly a mystery. There are plenty of things that can't be explained. Like this clearing. This looks like magic because we don't know how it happened. That doesn't really make it magic, but it doesn't disprove it either."

"What about magical creatures?" "Unicorns and fairies? Come now Grace, that's just a bit farfetched, isn't it?" "I was thinking more of darker creatures of the night." "What brought all this up?" "I don't know, it's just that anything feels possible here. And last night I thought I saw someone watching me from the trees." "It was probably a squirrel."

Grace sighed. She hadn't really expected him to believe her. She had learned early on that not everyone believed in magic. Not everyone could feel its hum in the air.

"You're probably right." "We should head back before it gets dark. I'm lost enough in the daylight." "Oh Ed, you're so hopeless sometimes. I know the way, but _you_ have to carry the basket." "Fair enough."


	7. Chapter 7

**They found the Druid's Circle and Grace is seriously feeling the flow of magic in the place. Ed? Not so much. How will she convince him of what's happening inside of her if she can't get him to believe** **?**

* * *

Grace spent the rest of her day settling in at her new home. She hung her mother's favorite painting and filled the shelves with her favorite books. Ed managed to get lost on the way down to supper and had to be rescued from the cook.

Dinner was a quiet affair between the tired girl and awkward gentleman and their new household. The cook, maid and manservant all joined the housekeeper in the dining room for supper where the maid served master and mistress before settling down to let everyone else serve themselves.

Grace knew she should make an effort to become acquainted with those she would see every day. But her days of travel and sleepless nights had her nearly nodding off in her soup. Ed did little to pick up the slack.

"Forgive me everyone, I'm certain I will be better recovered tomorrow and will better remember my manners. In the meantime, as we've all eaten, is there anything that needs to be brought to my attention or my brother's?" No one jumped to speak up. "I am accustomed to managing a larger household in town where parties are frequent and anything wanted is immediately accessible. I must trust your experience and expertise in matters here, but I do intend to learn how things are done here. Please do not hesitate to bring something to my attention."

The cook looked up, "The mortar on the baking oven is cracked and leaking. I can use it yet but it's only a matter of time. And we've a standing order of baking supplies but if you've a taste for anything special I'll need notice." "I'll see to the oven at once ad I'll give you dates of special events and our preferred meal for them in the morning. Is there anything else?" "I've been told ye want a horse. I'd like to build sommat for him sos ye won't have te run him and a servant ragged all the time." "That sounds wonderful. I was thinking of some small shelter with a trough and hitch post and a stand for the tack." "Just what I was thinkin' missus." "Let me know what sort of budget you'll need for materials and any help you'll be needing." "Thank ye missus."

"If that is all, I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight everyone." "Goodnight mistress." came the chorus of voices as the maid and the housekeeper began clearing the dishes.

Edward walked her up the stairs after a brief farewell of his own.

* * *

As they stopped at the top of the stairs to say their own goodnights Grace felt a sudden chill. It was not as if the window had been left open and the night air was swirling around her. No. It was as if she had splashed icy water down her back. Like she was waking up.

"Are you alright Grace? Honestly." "I'm fine. I'm just tired from the journey." "Do you think you could like it here?" "I think this place is wonderful. Stop worrying about me, brother mine. You're the one who has to deal with Roberts on the morrow." "I can handle Roberts." "And I can handle being a little tired." "Just don't try to do too much. Settle in. Give yourself a break, time to get used to things here." "You know I can't stand to be idle, Edward. I'll manage. Now, go to bed before I fall asleep where I stand." "Goodnight Grace. Don't fall out of a window."

"Of course not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Just thought I'd mention that I don't own anything you recognize. The wonderful, magical realm of the Hollow Kingdom belongs to the author and not poor little me. I'm just taking it for a midnight ride!**

* * *

Once Grace was in her room and changed into her night things, with her hair braided and feet tucked into warm slippers...she could _not_ sleep. She was suddenly restless.

That shiver of awakening was still there. Little tingling sensations were traveling up and down her spine to her extremities. She went to the window and opened it, letting in the warm night air and the singing breeze that danced through the tendrils of hair loose at her temples. She breathed deep. The moon was full and wonderful.

She had the bizarre urge to go dancing in the moonlight. It was something she had often done as a child but not something that was allowed to one of marriageable age. She missed it. Out here, in the middle of nowhere with no one in sight, she was more tempted than she had ever been. She wanted to sing and dance and play in the gentle glow of the moon. She felt power in her limbs and her mind was sharp.

Sharp enough to see the eyes staring out of the dark at her. She could see they were different colors. One did not match the other as eyes were wont to do. They were fairly high off the ground and the shadow they belonged to was oddly hunched, as if one shoulder was higher than the other.

A thrill ran through her. This is what she had been searching for. This was the proof she had asked for. She leaned out the window, to call to it, or to answer its call? She wasn't sure.

As she leaned out of the window the light of the full moon appeared from behind the scant cloud cover and landed on her outstretched hand. She shook herself and retreated. What was she doing? Whatever was out there would take her from her home. Away from her brother and her life. Away from the stars and the moon.

Whatever had happened to her higher reasoning seemed to be gone. She pulled herself back into her bedroom and watched those eyes narrow in what appeared to be frustration...or concentration?

There was definitely magic in this place. This is where she could unleash what was building inside of her. But she would do it on her own terms.

* * *

Grace spent the rest of the night reading one of her favorite books: _Faerie_. It was a description of all things magic as far as English writers were concerned. it told of creatures of darkness that stole children by the light of the moon. Elves that danced in clearings underneath full moons. Goblins riding through the woods on a starless night.

She was restless and moved around the room as she read the familiar words.

She finally went to her bed after she watched the moon sink behind the trees.

And all too soon the sun was rising and the birds chirping and she was dragging herself out of bed for the day ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Grace has had her first glimpse of the Goblin King, though she doesn't know it. She feels her magic growing stronger, if that's what it is. Will the Goblin King snatch her from her bed some night? Or will her elfen blood give her the strength to fight even his power?**

* * *

Grace and Edward Darling had been inhabitants of the Lodge for a month before the shy inhabitants of the village ventured to accept Grace's invitation to tea.

Rose, the innkeeper's daughter, made the trek on her day off. She started early to make it around the Hallow Hill Lake in good time on her borrowed donkey, and made it to the Lodge just in time to join the siblings for their afternoon tea.

Mrs. Hudson answered the door and invited her into the sitting room with polite indifference. Edward had his nose in a book and Grace was busy over some piece of embroidery, mostly to prove to herself that she was not as averse to being a genteel lady as she sometimes acted.

"Rose! How lovely to see you. I was just complaining to Edward that I had no way to go into town to continue our friendship. Please, sit down and join us for tea."

* * *

Edward was smart enough not to comment on the fact that she had been doing no such thing. He had learned many years ago to let his sister handle the niceties for just this reason. If he had been alone in the room when Rose had arrived he'd have made her feel unwelcome for certain, probably forgetting her name or where she'd come from, never mind that she had been invited to tea.

But Grace let her know she was considered a friend. Rose was relieved at the warm reception and pleased by the hospitality. She would carry news of their generosity back to her family and her village and the Darling siblings would be better liked for it.

* * *

"But what an awful journey to make alone. However did you manage it?" Rose smiled, delighted in her new friend, "I borrowed a donkey from the wainwright. She's reliable but none too fast. I wish I could stay longer but I want to get home before dark." "Before dark! On that poor creature? No, Edward and I dine with Mr. Roberts this evening. We will send you home in the carriage. Won't we, Ed?"

Ed looked up from his book like a startled deer but agreed with his sister readily enough. "Oh, what? Yes of course. It isn't safe after dark and the carriage won't be missed." "If you're sure it won't be any trouble..." "Of course not. Are you sure you can be missed so long?" "It's my day off." "You won't be too tired to work in the morning?" "I get a half day tomorrow as well. It's difficult to go and visit anyone who doesn't live in the village. My parents understand."

* * *

Now that travel arrangements had been decided Rose and Grace filled the room with quiet gossip. Edward tried to remain aloof but the girls did manage to tempt him into conversation once or twice.

When tea was brought out Rose was grateful for the wide selection of tea sandwiches and Grace assured her more could be brought if she was still hungry.

They chatted like old friends. Grace had that effect on people. She could waltz into any situation with ease and poise, trusting her gentlewoman's education to guide her even if she could not be quite herself.

Edward was embarrassed and awkward most of the time. But he was happy that Grace seemed to be happy and to have found a friend. Rose was quiet-spoken and pretty enough. She wasn't as well-educated as Grace or her mother Kate had been, but he could hardly expect that of most women and he certainly shouldn't expect it of a hard working girl with more demanding things filling her time.

* * *

The three of them spent a quiet afternoon together. Rose and Grace convinced Edward to join them in a game of cards for a portion of time and he found that he quite enjoyed Rose's company.

She didn't press him to speak but she listened when he did talk. She wasn't loud or full of gossip. Rose was a good friend for his sister.

Grace enjoyed the afternoon as well. Rose was easy to talk with and willing to share information without being a busy-body. She didn't over indulge on the sweets Mrs. Hudson brought out and she didn't take advantage of the amenities offered to her.

If Grace wanted for anything out of her new friend it was for her to notice her brother a little less formally. Edward might be content to sit withdrawn in a book for the duration of their stay at Hallow Hill but Grace knew that he required more from life. He needed a companion to spend the lonely evenings with. He showed no inclination to find such a person on his own and he certainly wouldn't mind Rose's lower station if he really cared for her. Grace's mind was in motion, plotting and planning and hoping for a future she could see unfolding.

* * *

x

* * *

That evening when the carriage drew up to the Lodge door three people situated themselves comfortably and chatted amiably for the short ride to the Main House.

"Rose, I have truly enjoyed spending time with you today. I hope you don't stay gone long." "I'll come as often as I may. It is thrilling to have another girl my own age hereabouts. But I hate being out after dark." the girl shuddered and Grace couldn't help but smile.

"You'll be safe with Cyril driving you home." "Oh, I've no doubt of it but Id've hated to go all that way in the dark on little Gert." Gert was the donkey.

"Well, next time I'll have you for lunch and I'll send Cyril with the carriage for you the first time. There will be no chance of you being caught after dark then." The relief on Rose's face made Grace wonder if she wasn't afraid of more than just the dark but she let it go. This time.

It was a sad day when she realized not everyone was as fond of the night as she herself was. She couldn't understand why some people were afraid of the dark, of the night and the stars. They were her friends; they kept her safe and watched over her, enveloped her like a blanket. How anyone could fear the night was beyond her. She had been nearly outraged the first time she learned of this fear. When more and more of her friends in town admitted to having some fear or tension in regards to the night or the dark she realized that, perhaps, she was the odd one.

* * *

Soon they were pulling up in front of the main house and Edward quickly got out and reached back for his sister's hand to assist her out of the carriage. Grace turned to Rose and gave her a warm smile.

"I'll send for you soon. When is your next day off? Is that too soon?" Rose chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'll ask mother and, if it isn't too forward, send my answer by post." "I'd be delighted if you wrote! It will make the time between visits seem much shorter. Won't it Ed?" "I'm sure it will." "You must write and I'll do the same."

Edward was still reaching for her hand so she sighed and took it. "I know you'll get home safely. I hope you enjoyed your visit as much as I did." Rose laughed and shooed Grace out of the carriage. "I enjoyed it very much but if you don't go you'll be late for supper. You'll hear from me soon."

* * *

Grace watched the carriage roll down the driveway and turn into the lane as Edward went up to the door.

She was turning to go in herself when she felt a chill down her spine. Someone was watching her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Grace watched the carriage roll down the driveway and turn into the lane as Edward went up to the door.**

 **She was turning to go in herself when she felt a chill down her spine. Someone was watching her.**

* * *

She peered into the shadows of the trees lining the lane and could see nothing. The forest was too far for her to make anything out. But she felt it-eyes on her back as she strode purposefully up the drive to the door.

"Grace, what's taking you? I'm starving." "I'm coming, Edward."

But she paused again at the door to look around, desperate for a glimpse of her watcher.

Edward took her arm and nearly dragged her inside after a moment more of this and she reminded herself where she was and who she was with.

She had to act a lady even as fire raged in her blood and something itched in her palms, crying to get out and run for safety.

* * *

It wasn't a rational thought, anyway.

She was safe inside the house with her brother and Mr. Roberts. No matter how onerous the man might be he was still more solid and real than the eyes in the shadows that watched her.

But she didn't want to cower inside like a frightened child. She wanted to confront those eyes and the person behind them. She wanted to tell them to come out of hiding and introduce themselves as a proper gentleman should. (She wasn't sure how she knew it was a gentleman but she went with her gut.)

More importantly, she wanted to tell the owner of those mismatched eyes to stop whatever it was he was doing that made her so confused. She was perfectly happy as she was, thank you very much! She didn't need some stranger in the night carrying her off to some dank place of despair to learn how good life was. She knew very well that her situation could be much worse and she had no intention of turning the tide against herself. He could just go back to wherever he'd come from and leave her be. And he could stop making the night seem ominous while he was at it.

She had never been scared of the night or the dark and she refused to start now. The mysterious watcher would just have to be taught that she was not to be trifled with.

* * *

With that settled in her mind she set about making certain that her companions knew nothing of the turmoil in her mind.

It wouldn't do for Edward to think the country had made her skittish and she would give Roberts no reason to scoff at her. His disdain was obvious enough already.

So she pushed her discomfort from her mind and pulled her irritation around her like armor to shield against that creature in the night. He wouldn't make her fear this place. She didn't fear anything if she could help it. So she made up her mind and that was that. She hoped.

* * *

 **x Marak x**

* * *

She was determined. Marak had to give her that.

She forced her eyes not to wander to the windows where the curtains weren't drawn. She sat with her back to them instead, her head high and back straight.

She always seemed to be aware of his presence, even when she couldn't quite locate him. It seemed to frustrate her that she couldn't find him in the dark.

Marak couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she finally caught a glimpse of him. He was pretty as goblins went, almost too pretty for a goblin king. Still, she would find his uneven features a shock. He grinned in anticipation. He couldn't wait to bring her down to his kingdom to make her his bride.

For now he was needed at court. She could wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**We've had our first glimpse into the mind of the Goblin King. He seems to like what he sees.**

 **Will Grace go quietly, do you think?**

* * *

Grace made it through dinner through sheer willpower. Her back was to the window and she could feel the eyes on her. She knew her watcher was there in the shadows, marking every move she made. Was he watching her for someone else or out of his own personal interest?

Either way, she couldn't wait to meet him and force him to reveal his plans. She'd had about enough of playing the victim here.

Who did he think he was, anyway? To sit in the dark and see without being seen. It was just rude and unfair. Grace intended to get even.

* * *

She didn't consider how this was to be done. Or the consequences of catching someone who preferred to lurk in the shadows and confronting them. She would deal with consequences later.

For now she tried to listen as her brother and her cousin droned on about their project. She tried to ignore the feeling of being watched.

* * *

After dinner Edward led her back out into the night and handed her into the carriage without a word.

The moon was wonderfully full above her and she gazed out the window as they rode gently along the lane. Edward was falling asleep in the seat across from her, full and content. The feeling of being watched had left her sometime during the long meal with her frustrating relations and she had nothing left but a feeling of simple delight as she watched the moonlight chase away the shadows around her.

* * *

When they arrived at the Lodge Edward had to shake himself awake and Grace was steadier than he as he reached back for her hand. He didn't hesitate to go inside and head straight for his room. He was at the top of the stairs before he realized that his sister had not followed him in.

It wasn't unusual for Grace Darling to go tromping about in the middle of the night. It was one of the little peculiarities that had chased off many of her more rigid suitors. (But as they had been both old and altogether too proud, neither Ed nor his father had complained of result.)

Edward headed sleepily back down the stairs and stood in the doorway, looking for his sister.

She had always been a free-spirit. She was the perfectly English lady, in society, where people judged their family by her actions. But at home? She was just as likely to climb trees as she was to embroider. She could hardly be kept from speaking her mind when it was just she and Edward to hear. She would ride more recklessly (and with a better seat) than any English hunter on a thoroughbred through the wildest of country with nothing but a smile to say she knew better.

She put up a fine front. She truly did. She said all the right things and made everyone fall over themselves to fawn over her until she couldn't stand it anymore. Then, the moment the company had gone, she would steal out the door and away from the tame gardens the ladies liked to walk through and straight for the forest of their English manor. She wouldn't be seen for hours and when she came back it was like as not that her dress would be ruined.

Grace never had quite given up the idea that a person should grow completely, Up. She let down her skirts and tied back her hair as a young woman ought to do, of course. She was well-educated as a lady ought to be and more because their father had been unable to deny her anything. But still, there was something wild about Grace Darling that her brother simply had never been able to understand.

* * *

His father had described both Grace and her mother, Kate, as "magical". There had always been something fierce in Kate. She loved fiercely, even though she was with them only a little while, Edward remembered that ferocity as she held his hand and told him he would be a fine big brother.

She had been brave too. She had lost everything, her mother and father, her only sister, all before she turned eighteen. But she had never let it defeat her. She had been a fiercely determined woman. She was determined to find happiness and she had. She had brought happiness back into his father's life and into his own.

Grace was very much like her mother, Kate. She was brave, determined, fearless. But she had a wildness about her that had been absent in the firmly grounded Kate. Grace was inclined to believe in magic where Kate was a bit more pragmatic. Kate's loss and suffering had given her a more realistic view of the world than most. Grace had turned a different direction with the loss of her parents. Rather than finding solidity and familiarity in that inevitable idea of loss, Grace had decided that she would not be stopped by anything so trifling as mortality. She lived life so vibrantly, given the slightest chance.

Edward envied her that vitality. Even when she seemed a little lost she was alive. He often found himself living his life as if in a dream, wandering about aimlessly until he found some small purpose to keep him going.

* * *

Now Grace was striding confidently around the edge of the Lodge, past the lane and straight for the trees.

"Grace? Aren't you coming in?" She paused in the shadows at the edge of the trees and looked back at her brother. She seemed to struggle for a moment before she focused on him standing in the doorway. She smiled, "I think I'll spend the evening in the Druid's Circle. It's lovely tonight and I can't bear to be indoors." "Are you sure you know the way?"

Her smile grew. "Of course I do, Ed." "You might get hurt tripping in the dark." "The moon is full tonight; there is plenty of light to see by." "That's never stopped you from tripping before." "I'll be fine Edward. I promise you'll see me at the breakfast table, no harm done." "Be safe, sister-mine." "Goodnight, brother dear."

It was a farewell from when they were children and made them both smile. Then Edward turned back inside and shut the door. Grace continued on into the night.

* * *

She made good time to the Druid's Circle. She never faltered in course and even her clumsy feet didn't step false this night. She made it to the circle without hurt, just as she'd promised her brother.

When she got to the double ring of oak trees she didn't pause to admire them as she wanted. Something was sending a shock of urgency down her spine that pushed her past the tree line and into the protected circle.

She breathed a little easier when she stood beneath the full moon, its light unbroken by branches or leaves gave her comfort. Still, the feeling that she was not entirely safe gnawed at her and she turned a slow circle, searching for the source of her unease.

There.

In the shadow of the inner tree ring, just outside the open circle where she stood, glowed mismatched eyes.

* * *

For just a moment she let the startled fear take over and she stepped back from her watcher. Her body was tense with a desire to flee.

Just as she took a second step back she wondered, why? Why was she afraid? Who did this creature think he was to frighten her so? To make her uncomfortable in the place she wanted to be?

How dare he?

The fear was gone and suddenly she was righteously indignant. A flare of anger prompted her to retrieve the ground she'd lost upon first discovering the presence of another being in her woods. And then she spoke.

"Come into the light, if you please. I've no desire to be haunted by shadows any longer."

There was no trace of the fear that had driven her into the circle in the first place. No hint of the caution one should show an unknown observer in the woods. She was fearless.

The anger rose to the front again in Grace's mind as she heard a dark chuckle in answer to her challenge.

"Would you be so brave once you'd seen me? I think not. I prefer to stay here for the moment." "You've been watching me since I arrived at Hallow Hill. It's only fair that I get to see you too." "In time. Not yet." "How rude! Come out at once and introduce yourself or I shall scream." "Why on earth would you do that? You haven't even seen me yet?"

He was laughing at her, and it was definitely a _he_. His voice was smooth and refined, deep and musical, with the slightest edge to it as if it got sharp when he was less amused.

Grace didn't mind being laughed at, it was often the result when you were as clumsy a girl as she was. But this was just rudeness. He blatantly refused to show himself to her. He didn't even deny that he had been watching her for weeks, stalking her in the night! This was intolerable.

"If you won't tell me who you are then clearly you are someone of ill-repute. If I scream my brother will have the men of the house out here in moments. You will be caught and hauled before a court for whatever crimes have you hiding in the woods." "Your brother is asleep in his bed. No one will hear you scream. And no one will rescue you from the likes of me."

* * *

Grace thought briefly that she should be afraid of him. He couldn't possibly be a nice man if he surrounded himself in such mystery. And that last was a blatant threat if ever she'd heard one. But what could he possibly want with her? She didn't approve of not knowing, so she asked.

"What do you want with me? Why have you been watching me?"

There was a pause as he considered what to tell her. Then he sighed and there was a sound of rustling, as if he had leaned against one of the tree-trunks and it had snagged the material of his clothes.

"I want you to be my wife, Grace. I've been watching you because one of my men reported that you were of marriageable age and might be an appropriate choice."

Grace was stunned. This was not how she thought she would be proposed to.

* * *

He continued as if he hadn't just said the most ludicrous thing in the world, "I've been watching you because you intrigue me. You're beautiful and I think you would make an excellent wife for me. I need a good wife; my last wife didn't do so well. I've been waiting for a good opportunity to steal you away from your brother and take you to make you my wife."

Now he paused as if to gauge her reaction. Grace realized she had frozen like a deer before a hunter. Her anger turned inward for a fraction of a second and she used it to form words and reply to this outlandish declaration.

"You cannot be serious." "I certainly can. My people need me to marry and you have all of the qualities I am looking for in a wife." "You know absolutely nothing about me. We haven't even been properly introduced!" "You forget, I've been watching you for weeks, Grace. I know quite a lot about you." "Well, I know nothing of you and I won't willingly marry a stranger." "That won't be a problem." "It won't?" "Of course not, no one expects you to be willing. My bride is a stolen bride, as have been all the brides of my line."

"What _are_ you?"

The question might seem rude but Grace had the overwhelming sense that this creature who taunted her was not human. He wasn't just teasing with a girl alone in the woods. He _meant_ what he said. And she didn't doubt that he could do exactly as he claimed. The fear was back and she struggled to ignore it.

* * *

"What makes you think I'm anything different from you or your brother, my Grace?" "I'm not _your_ Grace, no matter what you've decided. I won't marry you against my will. You can't force me, I won't allow it." "You won't allow it? My dear Grace, you're simply splendid. You'll make an excellent queen." This gave Grace pause, it was the first he had mentioned of a title.

"Queen?" "Yes, queen. For I am the king of my people and you will be the king's wife. Does that please you?" "No, not at all. I care nothing for titles, or if I did I would have stayed in town and been introduced at court." "I would introduce you to my court and they will love you." He was teasing her again and it was making her quite angry.

"That's quite enough nonsense for one evening. Go away if you please. I came out here to enjoy to moonlight, not to be harassed by glowing eyes and ridiculous suitors."

She turned away from him then and strode across the little clearing, stopping in the dead center to lie down and look up at the moon.

* * *

x

* * *

Marak was flabbergasted. It wasn't a state he often found himself in and he couldn't say he much enjoyed the feeling.

He knew very well that Grace had been frightened of him, angry with him, confused by him...

He was accustomed to stirring all kinds of feelings in others, most of which were suitably humble or afraid. Never, in all his life, had someone dismissed him as unimportant.

He had come back for her tonight, intending to capture Grace and make her his wife this very evening. Seylin had reported that she had left the safety of her brother's home with the intent of spending the evening under the stars and Marak was not going to let her slip through his fingers.

He could not force her out of the meeting circle though. She had come to the one spot where he could not force her to come with him. It would not stop him from taking her to his kingdom and making her his wife in the end. She would leave the circle some time. She would sleep. She could be _persuaded_.

So it would cause no harm to tell her of his plans when she had asked. He was always honest, even if he left things out he never told a lie. Lies were for humans.

But he had never expected her to hear his plans and disregard them, or _him_ , as if he were no more a threat than a leaf on the wind. It made him angry. He was no one to be trifled with. He was the great Goblin King, the most magical of his people! He could frighten this human with no more than a smile on his ugly goblin face. She wouldn't sleep for weeks after. How dare she dismiss him?

* * *

Before he could think on the subject more carefully, as a king ought to do, he stepped into the clearing.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Before he could think on the subject more carefully, as a king ought to do, he stepped into the clearing.**_

* * *

 **We left Grace lying, looking up at the moon having dismissed the goblin king. Marak is not going to stand for that and decides to reveal himself to her. What will happen when she sees the face of her future husband?**

* * *

Grace knew the instant her watcher had stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. She forced herself not to look at him. Her curiosity was eating her alive but she would not give him the satisfaction after he had been so rude and arrogant.

How dare he act as if he had the right to claim her like some sort of trophy? And then not to even introduce himself? Whatever barbaric land he came from she would have no part in.

The English do one thing better than everyone else: They pretend. When something is wrong they act as if everything is well. When something is scandalous they pretend it hasn't happened. When someone offends, you pretend they don't exist.

That's exactly what Grace did.

She gazed up at the full moon above her and wished she were alone so she could dance in its soft glow. She might have danced anyway but she would not give this rude creature a reason to mock her when he clearly had no morals against doing so. She would not be the butt of his jokes simply by being convenient. Not if he was going to be rude about it.

She continued to ignore him as he stood there, staring at her. Well, he had been staring at her for weeks so it was unlikely that he would stop simply because she had told him to. But she hadn't, quite, had she? Grace remembered telling him he would not be her husband and he wouldn't be carrying her off. She had told him that he was rude for not introducing himself. She had quite forgotten to tell him to stop staring.

She turned to do so immediately.

The words died on her tongue. She choked on what she had been about to say and tried to swallow past the lump in her throat.

She had been right. This thing before her wasn't human. Wasn't a man. It was a monster straight out of the storybooks. Straight out of her nightmares.

* * *

Marak smiled as the superiority drained away with all color as Grace fought for composure. He was impressed despite himself. Most people would have screamed at the shock if not the sight itself.

He was pretty by goblin standards, hardly deformed at all. He stood almost seven feet tall, with one shoulder higher than the other all knotted muscle full of power. His hands were long and slender, with bony knuckles that threatened to strangle and six fingers on his right hand. His face was wide and bony too, the skin pulled tight; skin which was grey. His smile was silver and sharp. His lips were tan. His hair was part tan and part black, his eyes were mismatched as well: one startling green, one depth-less black.

Of course, there was no way Grace took in any more than the gruesome qualities of his face in the moonlight, unprepared as she was for her first sight of a goblin.

His grin widened as she made a choking noise. She hadn't moved to sit up. Before he could wonder if she would need assistance she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His smile disappeared as he puzzled over her actions.

* * *

Grace shut her eyes quickly and breathed deeply through her nose. She could smell the damp earth beneath her, the grass cool with dew and the cool light of the moon. She let those smells ground her, fill her, become her as she fought to come to terms with what was in front of her. She held tightly to what she knew as she sifted through the new information, deciding what to accept.

There was a creature who was not human with her in the clearing. He had been watching her for weeks. He wanted to make her his bride.

She thought she could accept that. But what _was_ he? She thought back to the stories she had read in her mother's books. She remembered the book of fairy tales she had read and held dear all her life. He was certainly no elf with such odd features. Some sort of demon perhaps? She remembered the stories of the elves that danced in the moonlight and the goblins that stole children in the night. Goblins.

Horror struck her. And then a thread of anticipation, a tingle of something...excitement?

She had always believed in magic, had always known inside that there was more to life than humanity had allowed for. Had accepted.

* * *

Her thoughts were flowing so quickly that it only took a single breath before she had made up her mind.

She had wanted to know about magic all her life, had wanted to see magic. This was her chance.

She opened her eyes on the exhale and looked again at the creature who had stalked her in the darkness.

He knelt down where he was, not coming any closer but bringing his eye level down closer to hers. She sat up and met that mismatched gaze.

* * *

"You're a goblin, aren't you?"

"And what do you know of goblins, dear Grace?" "Only what I've read in stories." "Human stories paint us as fictitious monsters who eat children. Surely you don't believe all that nonsense?" his grin was gruesome and she shuddered.

"Do you eat children?" "No." he looked thoughtful for a moment, "My kind find it very difficult to bear young. We find mothers and children especially precious. We would never eat a child." "Every story has some kernel of truth to it. Why do our stories portray you as such monsters? Is it just for the way you look?" "Perhaps. Who am I to say what prompts humans?" "Do you stay in the dark to avoid humans?" "Partly." "What's the other part?" "We are nocturnal, cave-dwelling creatures. Our eyes aren't good in sunlight."

He was studying her with open curiosity, as she was him. Each astonished with the other as they sat and discussed their differences in civilized conversation.

* * *

Marak was delighted as well as shocked. She should be trembling with fear. Instead she stands up to him with more curiosity than anything else. Marak couldn't wait to see what kind of queen she would make.

"Does that frighten you, Grace?" "You've already told me your intentions. Knowing that you're a goblin hardly changes matters, does it?" "Your bravery is commendable. In fact, it is one of the many traits that draw me to you." "I'll try to remember not to show it so brazenly in future." "I fear it's much too late for that, dear Grace." "I've asked you to stop being so familiar when you speak to me. We've not even been introduced."

Marak smiled and Grace retorted, "Keep smiling but I shall invent a wicked name to go along with your wicked manners." "You may call me Marak." "It isn't particularly nice to meet you but I suppose I do prefer knowing who it is I'm speaking with."

They were now sitting face-to-face in the Druid's clearing. Marak knelt casually with one knee supporting his six-fingered hand while Grace folded her legs daintily beneath her skirts.

Her fear, such as it had been, was completely gone. She hesitated to ask her questions at first but decided that if he insisted on claiming her as his bride he would have to deal with her questions.

* * *

"Are you creatures of magic or are you just different from humans?" "What do your stories tell you?" "That you use dark magic to trick young girls away from their families and then you steal them. You carry them off into the night, never to be seen again." "Magic isn't light or dark. You either have it or you don't. And if you use it when you don't have it you pay a terrible price for it." "So you do have magic?"

She was watching him with speculative eyes. He shrugged his uneven shoulders and waved his six-fingered hand through the air in front of her. A moon appeared before her, a perfect miniature of the gibbous moon above her. It hung in the air just between them before he closed his hand around it and snuffed out the light.

"What else can you do?" she didn't mention his lack of comment on whether or not goblins stole young girls. "Magic runs quite strong in my people and as king it runs strongest in me. There is not much that I cannot do when I set my mind on it." "Could you teach me?"

* * *

She kept surprising him. It was remarkable how good she was at it. Just when he thought he had her figured out she did or said something that completely stupefied him. Marak wasn't entirely sure he liked the feeling.

"Why on earth would you want to learn magic?" "I've always believed in magic, ever since I was a little girl." "Humans don't have magic, Grace. They borrow it from demons and they pay a high price for it. Goblins don't use magic like that." "I would never consort with demons!" she did look offended by the idea.

Marak smiled warmly at her. "Many would say that you are consorting with one right now." "But goblins aren't the same as demons. You're not soulless. You just aren't human." His smile grew and his fondness for his chosen bride deepened. She would make _such_ a queen!


	13. Chapter 13

_Marak smiled warmly at her. "Many would say that you are consorting with one right now." "But goblins aren't the same as demons. You're not soulless. You just aren't human." His smile grew and his fondness for his chosen bride deepened. She would make_ such _a queen!_

* * *

 **Will Grace get her wish and unleash the magic within? Will Marak finally get the queen he's been looking for?**

* * *

"Come away with me, Grace. Come to my kingdom and be my queen." Grace sat up, she hadn't realized she'd been leaning forward in anticipation, and couldn't help the look of disgust on her face. "No." "I thought you weren't scared of goblins?" "I have every right to be frightened of a creature that wants to take me from my home and my family-from everything I've ever known. Away from the stars and the sky and _life_. But I'm not frightened of you."

She was passionate when she spoke. There was a fierce determination about her that made even Marak think she might be able to fight him. But she couldn't win against the king of the Goblins. Determined or not, she would be taken to his kingdom and made his bride in front of all of his misshapen goblin subjects where she would be trapped for the rest of her life. He pitied her for a moment. Only a moment, he couldn't spare her more; he had his people to think about, after all.

He sighed and grinned, "You are brave to a fault, my dear Grace." She glared at him and said "I'm not yours. I'm not a trophy or a prize to be caught up and placed on a mantel. You can't force me to your kingdom to be your bride. My life is my own; I belong only to myself." "I admire you and that has doomed you to a life in my kingdom. Come to terms with the idea. You'll have plenty of time to do so but you may as well get started. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

It was this statement that decided Grace. She had been driven to the point of insanity these last weeks, waiting for the eyes that watched her and anticipating the moment he would come for her. She had imagined all sorts of terrors and lost what little sleep she was used to getting to this nightmare creature.

She had been fascinated by the potential for magic. She had let it sweep her up and carry her away from the fear. She swam among the stars for a moment and forgot the danger. She had never liked reality much anyway.

But here was this creature standing before her. He was ugly. He was arrogant. A creature straight from the nightmare of a creative storyteller. He had the magic and the strength to subdue her. He was accustomed to getting his way-had probably never been told "no" in his entire life. Spoiled. Entitled.

Well, he would find no complacent little house-wife in her. He'd chosen the wrong woman for the role of victim in his play. Grace wouldn't do it.

She had been assured of very little in her life. She had lost her mother and her father. She had been taken from her home and her friends. She had been lonely, mocked, ridiculed, judged... The only assurance she had ever had was that she would get to marry for love. Her father had given her that promise and her brother had guaranteed it as well. Her inheritance of Hallow Hill and its land insured that she could not be forced into a marriage not of her choosing. And now this creature was before her, taking away her only choice?

* * *

"What happened to your last wife? You said things didn't work out. Why?"

The goblin king was taken aback by her question, or by her audacity at asking. Grace paid him no mind but waited for the answer.

"I found her picking flowers by the lake one evening. I captured her right there and then. I took her to my kingdom and made her my bride. She fainted during the ceremony and we got no more sense out of her after that. She didn't believe in goblins. Apparently her mother had gone mad and she was always waiting for her turn." He went from blunt to thoughtful. His deep-set, mismatched eyes imploring as he said, "I searched for a way to help her. I tried magic and I asked my people to help. They brought back books from the human world when they went on trade expeditions. But there is simply no cure for pure human madness. In the end there was nothing I could do for her. She couldn't acknowledge my existence, she wouldn't accept my help."

He seemed genuinely upset by his wife's death. But how could he be? He had never known her. She had lost her senses upon meeting him. He had never known what she was like before he had destroyed her life. Who did he mourn?

Grace watched him carefully for signs of deception but she saw only frustration with his helplessness. And determination not to make the same mistake twice. Was this why he had watched her for so long before approaching her? Was this why he sat and talked with her now? She decided to ask him.

"Is she why you didn't kidnap me right away, the first time you saw me?" "In part." "Only part?" Grace was curious by the small, frustrated grin on his face.

"Tell me, please." Marak looked shocked at her courtesy and her curiosity. But he indulged her in the end.

"Seylin saw you arrive and reported it to me. Of course, we'd known you were coming for weeks. But knowing, and _seeing_ , are two very different things. He saw that you were beautiful, unmarried, poised...in short: everything I could hope for in a bride. I came as soon as I was free. I saw you at your bedroom window. I watched you stare at the moon. I couldn't be sure, I thought you saw me that night." "I did. I saw your shadow, and your eyes. I almost fell out of my window."

He winced at the near miss. "I know. I could have healed any hurt inflicted save that of a killing blow. So long as you didn't break your neck I could save you. But I wasn't fast enough with my magic to keep you from falling. I'm glad you were able to save yourself." "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." she replied with great dignity. He laughed, "Sure you are, that's why you fall and trip, stumble and run into things that don't move. You have nearly as many scars as I do, Grace." She raised her chin in defiance. "I've never been afraid of a little adventure." "Couldn't you be a little more careful in your exploits?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. "I get a little distracted sometimes."

He smiled, bright and full, a little too sharp to be human. "Yes, I've noticed. But not too distracted not to notice me watching." Grace narrowed her eyes on him. "No, not too distracted. I always know when you're watching me. Is that why you haven't kidnapped me before?" "I've not captured you yet for several reasons. I am a busy goblin. Being king isn't all parties and bowing; I work for a living." "And yet, you come and watch me almost every night. You or one of your creatures." "One of my subjects, my guards, is watching you at all times. So they can report if you injure yourself and I can come and heal you if necessary. I want to keep you safe, Grace. Once you are my wife you will never be in danger again. You will be the safest creature alive." Remembering her father's death and the mother she never knew she whispered, "You can't promise that. No one can." "With magic I can."

* * *

There it was again: the thing she simply couldn't resist. Magic. The word thrilled through her mind and zipped down her spine. Her hands tingled and her mind buzzed. Magic.

She had already seen proof of its existence. He was magic. He could do magic. There was a kingdom full of magical creatures and he wanted to take her to live there.

But it wasn't all fun and fairy dust. Goblins live in caves, underground. As a captured bride she would be a prisoner. She would never be allowed to see her brother again. He would never know what happened to her or if she was alright. She would never see the moon or stars again. Not even magic was worth that torment.

But perhaps she could convince him to teach her more, to tell her more of his people and the secrets of magic.

She looked at this ugly, deformed creature before her. The Goblin King was the strongest of his people, the most magical. Why did he even _want_ a human bride?

"Why are you looking for a human girl to steal for a bride? Wouldn't one of your own subjects rather be queen?" "The goblin king must always marry outside his race. The king's wife is always a stolen bride. Elves and humans for the king, to strengthen the race." "There are elves?" Grace couldn't hide her excitement. She had accepted the existence of goblins so easily, if any magic was to be true it made sense that it would be the darker stories rather than the light. But now Marak spoke of elves as real! Could it be?

"Yes, pretty things, elves. They're extinct now, or nearly. When the last elf king's wife died without leaving him an heir he didn't bother to find another. He died without an heir and left his people defenseless. We rounded up as many elf brides as we could. We offered them a place in our kingdom. But get an elf to live underground, I dare you! In the end we hunted them ruthlessly. It was foretold that the goblin race would die with the death of the elves." He looked thoughtful as he said this, perhaps a bit worried even. Then he shook his head as if this was a problem for another day and turned his focus back on her once more.

"Why do you want to know about elves?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him, "They're magic. I told you, I've always believed in magic. This is proof that I'm not crazy." He was very serious, very intense when he leaned in a little closer and said quite firmly, "You're not crazy, Grace."

She couldn't help but believe him when he looked at her, spoke to her, like that. It made her uncomfortable, how comfortable that made her. She turned away from him again and looked up at the moon. It was beautiful and the trees reached up to hold it in their branches as she would reach out to cup it in her palms.

"Tell me about the elves, please." Marak grinned at the "please". He was beginning to guess that her courtesy was less good-breeding than it was a manipulation tactic. But he was content to sit and talk with her for now. The night was still young and they had time. So he thought back to his lessons and his reading and told of the elves.

* * *

"The first fathers who created the elves wanted nothing but beauty from their child race. The elves were graceful, slender and beautifully proportioned. They did everything beautifully. Even sitting still they looked like marble statues of perfection. Their eyes were even more sensitive to light than mine and they never used fire. They associate fire and metal with goblins. They did everything with magic and worked very little. If it could not be done with a bit of magic or a song, chances were the pretty elves would get someone else to do it for them." Marak rolled his eyes with a hint of disgust. "But they were fierce warriors nonetheless. Probably because they feared the fierce and ugly goblins so. There was nothing they feared more than being locked away from the moon and sky. They thought becoming a goblin bride was worse than death. But many of their kin discovered it wasn't so bad to bear ugly goblin children. I have several strong elf-crosses in my kingdom. Seylin is almost entirely elf and very powerfully magical because of it. I imagine you'll be very good friends with him." he smiled in anticipation.

Grace shuddered at the thought of being friends with a goblin who looked like an elf. A devil playing with the tarnished halo of the angel he had killed for it.

"Tell me why the goblin king has to steal a bride." she almost thought it better not to ask this question but it was out of her mouth before she could draw it back. Marak shook his head in sorrow as he answered. "My people do not bear children easily. The king is no exception, or perhaps, is the greatest exception. I cannot marry within my own race and produce an heir. So the goblin king must steal his bride from the other races so that his kingdom may survive." he sighed as if this was his great burden.

Grace was annoyed for her own well-being and for the wife who had lost her senses at the sight of her ugly goblin husband. "That's hardly fair to the girls you steal or their families." "I can't concern myself with the fairness of it if my people are to survive. I can hardly expect someone to fall in love with me for my looks or to come away with me only to get to my kingdom and decide she misses the world outside. I can't start all over every time I fail to convince some girl to give up everything to save my people."

He gave her a look that so clearly said "do be practical" that she felt as if she were being scolded by her least favorite governess that had always insisted on staying indoors and doing embroidery on the best of days and that young ladies shouldn't ride as she wanted.

"So you steal them away from everything they know to save a race of creatures that will continue stealing girls from their families. You may call it practical but you, sir, are barbaric." "Maybe I am. But my people depend on me, Grace. They need me to guide them and protect them. They need me to have an heir to be king after me. I have to ensure the continuance of my race and protect my kingdom above all else. No morals will stand in my way."


	14. Chapter 14

_"So you steal them away from everything they know to save a race of creatures that will continue stealing girls from their families. You may call it practical but you, sir, are barbaric." "Maybe I am. But my people depend on me, Grace. They need me to guide them and protect them. They need me to have an heir to be king after me. I have to ensure the continuance of my race and protect my kingdom above all else. No morals will stand in my way."_

* * *

 **Grace is learning a lot about the magical creatures that roam her lands. Will she learn enough to convince her to save them of her own free will?**

 **Is Marak losing his nerve or will he finally capture his bride-to-be?**

* * *

Grace was appalled at his candor. He sat before her openly discussing the kidnap and torture of young women. And he justified it by saying it was to save a race of monsters that will go on to continue kidnapping and torturing. It was an endless cycle. How could he not see that? How could he not care that his dead wife was not the only victim here?

She didn't need to die. None of them did. They could all have lived free and happy in the world above, growing old with their families. But they were taken to preserve a race of creatures that had no more compassion for them than for the food they ate. So long as they survived what did it matter who was hurt, what lives they destroyed in the process?

Grace let her outrage focus her. She had often noticed that others, when angered, were careless and distracted. Edward, once angry, was a fright without reason. But she gained a sense of clarity with anger that she did not always have in her calmer moments. She used that clarity now to try and best this beastly goblin king.

* * *

She folded her hands daintily in her lap, letting her slender fingers rest gently against her thighs as she sat up and held her head high with dignity. Her throat looked particularly long and lovely when she sat this way, she knew. In fact, she was a very pretty woman, as her mother had been. Her soft golden hair curled gently around her face and gave her a look more angelic than her temperament warranted. Her deep blue eyes seemed to reflect light as they drowned you.

She had never before unleashed her full beauty on a man. She did so now. She gazed up at Marak from beneath long golden lashes and waited for him to get lost in those depthless pools. The same tactic had won her many arguments in the past.

Some might say it was a dirty trick. Others might chastise her for using her femininity so brazenly to get what she wanted. But in a world dominated by men, where women were seen as little more than housekeepers and the bearers of children, you couldn't always fight fair.

For a moment, just a fraction of a second, Marak leaned in and smiled. Then he sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at her. He was concentrating on something fiercely. And Grace lost the anger. She couldn't remember why she had been angry or why she was trying to trick Marak into falling for her. He already wanted to marry her, after all. And if he wanted to marry her and she was trying to get him to fall for her...that must mean that she wants to marry him too.

She smiled fondly at the goblin king and Marak smiled triumphantly back at her. Triumphantly. Triumph. Why did he think he had won? What had he won?

* * *

The thought brought her up short and that is when she realized that she was standing, walking towards the edge of the perfect little meadow. When had she gotten up? Where was she going? Marak was facing her, walking backwards, murmuring something to himself under his breath. She watched his ghastly lips with fascination and horror.

He was doing magic. He was kidnapping her and using magic to make her think it was all her own idea! It was wonderfully fascinating to witness and she almost fell back under the spell. Almost.

But he stepped back out of the moonlight and into the shadows of the trees. Grace was standing alone under the light of the moon and she paused. She looked up at the light. She remembered that she did not want to be this goblin's wife. She did not want to be taken underground where she would never see the sky again or her brother. She grew angry again as she realized she had fallen for his trap. And just like that the spell was broken. Her mind was clear and she stopped walking forward and turned around and walked back to the center of the clearing and sat down again without a word.

* * *

Marak was completely flabbergasted. A state he was not happy to be in and one which he was increasingly finding himself in. This human girl had just broken his spell.

She had done it before, briefly as he'd called to her from the shadows when she had first arrived. He had scared her so badly that she'd nearly fallen out of a window. But he had been trying to get her to walk down the stairs, out the front door, and into his waiting arms.

Tonight she had fallen so easily under his spell. (He had made it intentionally difficult to break, just in case.) But she had fallen under with no difficulty and he had begun to lead her out of the safety of the meeting circle where he could scoop her up and put her on his horse without further discussion or debate.

But the minute he had left the circle and she should have followed after, she had paused and looked back at the moon. And she turned away from him as if he didn't exist! Marak had never been so disrespected as he was by this maddening human woman.

There was no one in his kingdom that would dare treat him thus! His subjects, loyal and true, brave and fierce, would _never_ go against him. They would not even think to do such a thing. And to pretend he was as non-threatening as a blade of grass, as this human did!? Even his friends, who knew his every mood, would not dream of doing such a thing.

Marak shook himself out of his shock and bit back his anger as he walked back into the meeting circle. (Stomped is more like it.)

She didn't turn to look at him; she didn't acknowledge his presence in any way. She just sat, leaning back on her hands in the grass as she gazed up at the sky.

* * *

"You can resist me all you like, Grace. You _will_ be my wife. There's no escaping me. In the end I will take you, perhaps while you sleep with your brother in the next room. Maybe during a midnight stroll. But I will have you and there is nothing you can do about it."

His words were icy and menacing. They sent a thrill of pure fear down her spine. The way he mentioned her brother, as if he might hurt him.

She knew the goblin king was probably plenty capable of hurting an innocent man, or anyone who got in his way. And Grace was definitely standing in the way of his plans, as would Edward if he knew of them. Ed would stand and fight for his sister. But Marak had magic and guards and who knew what else at his disposal. Edward, dear Edward, would never stand a chance. He would get hurt and Grace would end up under ground anyway.

Unless she convinced this demon to let her go. Unlikely. But perhaps she could convince him to do things her way.

She tossed her hair back and looked at him with feigned calmness. "You could stand to be a bit more civil to the woman you intend to marry. Trying to frighten me into compliance is beneath a king." "I'm not above capturing a bride. What makes you think frightening you is beneath me?" "Because a king should be better than the stories told to give nightmares. You are meant to be a gentleman, a magician, a ruler who sets a good example. How will your people feel if I am terrified of my new husband?"

Marak grinned at her and she couldn't help flinching. "They will think I have done a very good job in choosing my bride. I was beginning to wonder if you even knew what fear was. You're always so brave, but that's just it, isn't it? You're brave and you choke back the fear and replace it with anger so no one knows you fear. A brave front will serve you well as queen of my court."

Grace was beginning to realize that there would be no changing the king's mind. No matter how stubborn, arrogant or rude she was he seemed to feel as if those were qualities most suitable for a goblin king's wife. She thought temporarily of acting mad. He wouldn't be able to stomach a second mad wife. But it seemed too cruel a thing to do, to his poor mad wife's memory if not to her adversary. Besides, Grace had wondered if she were mad most of her life. To discover that she was perfectly sane and to pretend otherwise was far beneath what she was willing to do.

And he knew _magic_! Grace wanted so badly to learn, to witness the endless possibilities.

Perhaps there was still a way she could beat him...


	15. Chapter 15

_Perhaps there was still a way she could beat him..._

* * *

 **Marak is quickly losing his patience with his chosen captive. Why won't she just behave as a normal human woman should?**

 **Grace is plotting. She refuses to go quietly no matter what the temptation.**

* * *

"You say it is inevitable and ask me to give in to you." The goblin king raised one eyebrow at her as he considered where she was heading with this.

She continued when he didn't say anything, "But my determination to evade you is one of the reasons you want me so badly, isn't it?" Marak nodded. "Of course. A queen as determined as you are will do great things in my kingdom." "What if I don't, though? What if I do nothing but pine and mope and wish for the life I've been stolen from? What then?"

Marak looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Grace, I want you to be happy in my kingdom. I will do my very best to make sure that you find your place among my people." Grace was startled at the sudden change in his temper. He had been openly hostile and threatening before, and now he showed a level of concern and sincerity that left her a little unarmed.

"Why would you care if I'm happy or not?" His mismatched eyes were calculating when he answered, "Because Grace, a happy queen can do much for my kingdom. The more involved you are, the more quickly you settle in to goblin life and the faster an heir is born." Grace scowled at him. Of course he just wanted to keep her happy to benefit himself. Was anyone more selfish or self-centered than a king?

"Aside from strengthening your kingdom, is there any reason you would want me to be happy?" she huffed at him. Marak thought for a moment before he answered quietly, "You think you'll be trapped with an ugly goblin king for a husband for the rest of your life. It's true. But I will be bound to you for the rest of my life as well. If you are unhappy it will be my fault. You do not go willingly into my kingdom and so you are not my subject. If I disregard your feelings then I am no more than the monster your stories paint me as."

"So, you're saying you'll keep my happy because it will reflect badly on you if I am not happy?" "In the simplest terms, yes. But you will be my wife, Grace. I will live with you, work with you, sleep with you. If you are miserable I shall surely be the same." His gaze softened slightly as he finished speaking.

Grace blushed at the idea of sleeping with a man, even this ugly goblin. She was an English gentlewoman after all. You did not discuss such things!

"Why are you so determined to kidnap someone who could so easily make your life miserable?" she quickly changed the subject. He chuckled, "You're just about stubborn enough, I dare say. You might do it out of pure spite. But I doubt it. After a while it will be home and you will nearly forget about your life in the world above."

He said it so assuredly. He had no doubt in his mind that she would forget and come to terms with her new situation. Grace was mortified.

Would she really forget her brother? Her father? The moon and stars, the wind in her face or the feel of the grass beneath her feet? It wasn't possible, surely. Surely not.

But why would he lie to her? He had experience, probably centuries of history and stolen brides to back him up.

Grace tried to force the panic back. She concentrated on her breathing only to find her heart racing and she was unable to catch her breath.

When Marak finally looked over at her he reached for her and she screamed.

* * *

Marak froze where he stood. He could calm her with magic, put her to sleep and pretend this meeting had never occurred. She was clearly in hysterics.

This was surprising. She had handled everything he said with righteous indignation or curiosity, never fear. It was puzzling to see her lose control _now_ after she knew everything and had seemed to so calmly be in denial. Perhaps it was starting to sink in that she could not win against him...

* * *

Grace clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the hideous noise she was making. She was completely out of control. The panic had set in and no amount of anger was going to steer her away from this madness. Her chest felt tight and her head swam. Her heart was going to explode it was beating so fast and hard. She couldn't catch her breath.

She was going to pass out. Normally she would welcome the oblivion and darkness. But Marak was waiting to steal her away. She would forget who she was. She wold forget what it was to be free. She would forget the moon and the stars... She could not afford to lose consciousness now. Grace fought for control. She reminded herself that it was just a panic attack. She would live. But it was hard to convince herself of that fact no matter how many times it had happened before; this might be the time she didn't survive.

Would it be better if she didn't? Wouldn't it be better to die here and now than be locked away underground for the rest of her life? Condemned to be the bride of a goblin who cared nothing for her and bear his ugly goblin children? Locked away. Trapped. Forever.

Death was preferable.

* * *

"Grace, I'd like to help you. I can take away the panic, if you want me to."

Grace was confused. Why would he ask her permission? He had no qualms about magicking her; he had already proved that. She shook her head and tried to force her body to comply with her wishes.

She could die here or she could fight and eventually lose. Edward would be devastated at her loss either way. But there was no return from death. Perhaps...perhaps she could find a way to return to him from the goblin kingdom. Nothing was set in stone. She may yet get away from this cruel creature and his ghastly plans. And if not...she _would_ find a way to return to her brother. She wouldn't be a prisoner underground for the rest of her existence.

With her determination to succeed came the calm she had misplaced. Her heart slowed its reckless race. Her breathing evened and she took a deep breath of night air just to prove that she could.

Marak grinned approvingly at her while a flicker of uneasy concern shown in his mismatched eyes.

"Does that happen often?" he looked worried. Grace shook her head, "Not so much anymore. I've mostly learned to control my fears; better that than letting them control me." Grace was more forthcoming than she would otherwise have been. No one but Edward knew of the attacks. They were a weakness she had worked desperately to control and overcome. Let the monster think she confided in him because she trusted him. She knew it was to make him trust her, let his guard down around her.

* * *

Marak was shining again, like he had chosen the winning horse. "Can I ask what set it off?" "Why do you care?" she spat the question at him, all civility gone in her desperate tiredness. "I would prefer not to set you off again, if I can help it." when she looked at him with shock in her blue eyes he sighed, "I keep trying to tell you, Grace: I want you to be happy with me. It may take some time but I fully believe you will make a good transition and you are already a superb king's wife. Tell me what I said that upset you so and I shall do everything in my power to keep from upsetting you in that manner again."

He was serious. Grace was so surprised that she answered him, all thoughts of trust and walls temporarily driven from her mind.

"The thought of forgetting my life, my freedom, my family...I refuse to lose who I am simply because you require an heir. I have no intention of dying a prisoner underground. If you force me to marry you I swear, I will spend the rest of my life working to destroy you and your kingdom." her eyes were like ice as she made her declaration.

* * *

Marak had never been threatened before. Had never felt threatened by any living creature.

Here sat his chosen bride: a girl of seventeen with the appearance of an angel, small and frail compared to all his goblin strength and magic. She was terrified of the future he had in store for her. And completely determined to get even with him if he forced her into it. He couldn't help but be a little proud of her for standing up to him and making this declaration of war, ridiculous as it might be.

But there was the ring of truth in her words. His magic reacted to it instinctively and tried to shield him from the threat. In the meeting circle it fell uselessly from his fingertips. He had not had a bout of uncontrolled magic since his childhood. What was this girl, to stir his magical defenses so? Obviously more than the simple human woman she appeared to be.

She had thrown off his spells more than once. She defied him openly and with malice. She threatened him and his kingdom.

He had always wondered if he would be able to love his captured bride. His last wife had been impossible to love as she was not really there. This woman though, was claiming his heart entirely. She was a warrior he could be proud of. And apparently, a fierce enemy to have-if his magic was to be believed. One thing he had learned over the years was to trust his instincts, whether magical or otherwise, they never led him wrong. Right now they were telling him that this girl would be a powerful enemy to have.

But Marak, Goblin King, was not afraid of a little human girl. He would not back down from his claim, could not even if he wanted to as she took ownership of his heart.

He made a decision then that would change the course of both their lives. "Then come willingly and forget all this nonsense about taking revenge on me." "You're joking." "I'm not. The more I get to know you, Grace, the more I admire you. You will be a great queen that my people will remember fondly for centuries. Surely there is something I can offer you to ease your mind about joining my kingdom?"

* * *

This was it! The ferocious Goblin King was willing to compromise to make her come quietly.

She could fight her way out of any deal they might make and she could get him to teach her magic in the meantime.

Grace spoke quickly before he could change his mind. "I want to get to know you before I'm forced to marry you." "That's what we're doing now." "I want to know about your people and your kingdom. I don't want to be trapped in a place that is utterly foreign to me." "I can introduce you to some of the guard, if you like." Marak was grinning widely as he had an answer for her every request. Grace hid her own triumph.

"I want you to show me all the magic you know." here she ducked her head and peeked up at him from beneath long golden lashes. If he was going to deny her something it would be this.

"I'll happily show you anything you like. Humans can't do magic, as I've told you, but I'm happy to let you watch me work. You can sit in my workroom every day if you like. I'd be happy for the company." Grace breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I want time to prepare my brother. If you steal me away in the middle of the night he'll never know what's happened to me. He's already lost his parents; it would destroy him to lose me as well, with no explanation of what happened to me." Marak studied her, "He won't believe you, you know." "What?" Grace was confused, "He won't believe that goblins are coming to get you. And he can do nothing to stop me."

Grace grimaced at him, "I know that. Edward is a loving brother and I couldn't be more grateful to have him in my life. But his imagination is...limited. Besides, I wouldn't tell him you were stealing me. After all, we are negotiating our betrothal, not my kidnap. Are we not?"

Marak was surprised by her candor but agreed enthusiastically enough. "You are really willing to marry me?" Grace nodded stiffly, "So long as it is my own decision. I may not be able to change the outcome but I can certainly change the circumstances. I don't need to be your prisoner if I come willingly. I can learn magic and be in a world where it doesn't just exist in my imagination."

Grace looked at her hands, clasped neatly in her lap, and reflected: "I can let you be the monster that haunts my nightmares. Or I can make the choice to try and understand you, eliminating the fear of the unknown by making it familiar and unraveling its mystery. I won't choose to be a victim." Her hands had tightened into fists at the end of her declaration and Marak was struck once more by her strength and courage.

* * *

"I'll give you tomorrow to speak with your brother. Then I'll come for you and we will be married."

Marak said it as if he expected no argument. His decision had been made and he felt it was generous. No one ever argued with the king.

Well, he was about to discover that his future wife was one-of-a-kind in his world.

"That won't work, Marak." The goblin king was struck as she said his name for the first time. It had never sounded so sweet to his ears. His distraction meant that he wasn't able to stop the flow of sense that followed.

"My brother won't believe I've chosen to get married to someone he's never met so quickly after coming to the country when I've never been introduced to anyone in the area. He'll know something's wrong and he'll try to stop us. Of course, I know that you aren't in the least daunted by Edward. However, I don't want my brother to be hurt and I worry for him. He needs to know that this is my choice and I'm where I want to be. That will take time. I can't simply disappear in the night."

Marak's eyes narrowed as he wondered just how far Grace would go to escape him. "How much time?" "I believe I'll need at least a month to convince him my desire is real." "Out of the question." Marak tried to reign in his anger. How could he have fallen for her lies so easily?

"Listen to me, Marak." His anger lessened somewhat at the sound of his name on her lips. Her eyes were wide and held no subterfuge that he could sense as they drew him in. He listened, "I want to speak to my friend in the village. I think she'll help me if I ask." "The villagers know to fear the dark and the goblins that hunt in it. Rose won't help you."

Grace looked startled that he knew Rose's name, if not of the friendship itself. She shook it off and continued, "I won't be telling her that I'm running away with the goblin king. I intend to tell her that I left a sweetheart behind in the city and that he's made his intentions known. She's such a romantic she won't be able to stop herself from helping me." "I think you overestimate her sentimentality. The humans here are very traditionally stoic. If she thinks your brother disapproves the betrothal she may warn him of the elopement." "That's why I need time to convince them both that this is what I want, more than anything. Or else Edward will feel honor-bound to drive himself mad searching for me. I couldn't bear that. Please, Marak."

Her eyes were pleading and glistening with sincerity and it threatened to break his kingly heart. He shook his head in exasperation.

"Grace, you ask too much. I have already been far too lenient with you giving you as much time as I have." "You were stalking me! You hunted me in the dark like a wild animal!" Grace forced herself to take a breath and calm down before she began again, imploring, "Marak, our time starts now. We are entering into an agreement as equals and I deserve to be treated as such. Or am I nothing more than the captured harlot?"

She let the words sting and ignored her upbringing that said she should know nothing of such things.

"You will not escape me, Grace." he said darkly. She straightened her spine indignantly, hoping he didn't see her embarrassed flush as she did so. "Have I made any mention of trying to escape? I believe that I am the one who began these negotiations, Marak. I intend to go into your kingdom by my own power."

She briefly thought of accusing him of a lack of trust but thought better of it. Of course they didn't trust each other, how could they?

"Besides, if I try to run I fully expect you to come chasing after me. I'm not saying I wouldn't give you a good run," she grinned at the idea, "but I'm sure you would catch me in the end. Do try to imagine me as a rational human being rather than a frightened rabbit."

The chastisement made Marak grin in turn. He nodded his head, "I will give you one month to ease your brother's mind in whatever manner you may. But come the next new moon, you will be my bride." "I don't think I could stand to leave the world without a sight of the moon." She genuinely seemed heartbroken at the thought. "The full moon is much closer..." Marak prompted her gently, letting her decide. "The new moon, then."


	16. Chapter 16

_The chastisement made Marak grin in turn. He nodded his head, "I will give you one month to ease your brother's mind in whatever manner you may. But come the next new moon, you will be my bride." "I don't think I could stand to leave the world without a sight of the moon." She genuinely seemed heartbroken at the thought. "The full moon is much closer..." Marak prompted her gently, letting her decide. "The new moon, then."_

* * *

 **The deal is struck.**

 **Is Grace more mild-mannered than we thought? Or is she planning something bigger than Marak could ever dream?**

* * *

They sat in silence for a moment, each surprised by the turn the night had taken.

Marak had been prepared to capture a hysteric, stolen bride and found himself getting to know and care for the woman he would marry.

Grace had come to enjoy the night and found herself promising to marry a creature from myth and legend. But she had discovered magic in her own backyard! All her dreams were coming true, even if some of them might be nightmares.

* * *

"What will you miss most about this life?" Marak asked suddenly.

"Do you mean aside from my freedom, the open air, and my brother?" he nodded encouragingly. Grace sighed and plucked a blade of grass to twist between her fingers. "I'll miss riding through the countryside." "You ride?" Marak looked interested and perhaps a little doubtful. "Yes, I ride very well actually." It was one of the few things Grace allowed herself to show pride in. She was an _excellent_ horsewoman.

"You don't have a horse here, though?" "No. The stable I rented my palfrey from in the city wouldn't part with her. Edward keeps meaning to look for something suitable for me but he's so involved with his work and there isn't much opportunity for horseflesh close by." She was wistful and trying to hide it. She _desperately_ missed being in the saddle.

"I have fine horses." Marak said it suggestively, but what he was suggesting he wasn't quite sure. "I'd love for you to take me riding some time, if you promise not to steal me before the month is up." Grace chuckled lightly, trying to hide her excitement at the prospect. "I'll see what can be done." "What sort of horses do you keep underground? I can't imagine many being very fond of that sort of life." Grace shook her head as her imagination failed her.

Marak considered the question carefully before he answered, "Our horses are hunters mostly. They carry the guard and myself when we have business outside the kingdom. I enjoy a fox hunt now and again-my mother tried to raise me as a proper English gentleman." he gave a wry smile before he continued. "They are sturdy, powerful creatures that obey their masters completely. They can give quite a wild ride, I'm told."

Grace imagined racing through the pitch dark night on such a steed. Wind would race through her hair, whipping it into her face as she jumped gleefully over fallen trees and low fences. She imagined the sound of a hunter's bugle. She wondered if she would ever enjoy such a thing again after she was queen.

"Would I be allowed to visit the horses much, in your kingdom?" Grace asked wistfully. "They are used to being brought through the kingdom when needed. You can see them when you wish." "Would I get to ride?" she looked hopeful though she tried to beat the feeling back. Marak frowned, "My kingdom is underground. There is no room to ride a horse within the kingdom's borders." "And I am not allowed outside once we are married." Grace's hope died as she knew it would. "But we shall ride every night until you enter my kingdom at my side, if you wish."

Marak tried to console her, to give her back some sense of the joy he had seen in her face. Grace smiled faintly, "I would enjoy that very much."

Marak smiled softly at her, happy at this strange turn of events. He had known that he would do everything in his power to make his wife happy. But he had never realized how much of his own happiness would depend on seeing her smile.

* * *

They discussed life in the goblin kingdom far into the night. Grace learned of how the goblins held court and the basic structure of their hierarchy.

When Marak looked at the sky and sighed Grace looked up in surprise. She had been so absorbed in what he was telling her that she had not recognized the passing of time. The goblin world was going to be a fascinating place, if not quite the world she was accustomed to.

"Your fondness for learning will be a great asset to you, Grace. I've never had so much pleasure teaching someone politics." His smile was genuine as he chuckled and Grace's blush was shy. She had been taught that her hunger for knowledge was unbecoming of a lady, even though her own family saw nothing wrong with it. She was accustomed to hiding her passions and was ashamed at being caught out.

"I suppose you need to be getting back to the running of your kingdom." Grace stood up, politely turning away from the six-fingered hand that was offered to her, as if she hadn't seen it. She dusted the grass from her dress and looked back at her...fiance?

"Yes, I do. I have spent far more time away from my duties as is prudent this night and I am probably going to be neglecting them quite a bit in the next month." he grinned at her accusingly to which Grace responded with a slight raising of her eyebrows in challenge. He shook his head and continued, "I need to be going." "Will you walk back to the Lodge with me?"

Grace didn't think when she made the request, it was a time-honored courting ritual that surely all creatures lived by. She wouldn't be expected to walk through the woods in the dark, alone and it was perfectly acceptable for her betrothed to walk at her side and offer his support if she stumbled. It didn't matter that he was a goblin and had wanted to kidnap her that afternoon. Tonight they were a couple intent on matrimony. She could afford to offer this sign of their commitment.

Marak, despite his obvious surprise at the offer, was gracious as he offered his arm to her and set a gentle pace back to the house.

* * *

Marak quietly congratulated himself and enjoyed the company of his soon-to-be wife as he guided her back to the Lodge.

Grace wondered if her life underground would be so bad as she feared. Marak said it was beautiful there and had described some of his favorite places to her. Perhaps she would miss the beauty of living things less than she imagined.

Her heart broke at the thought of never breathing living air again. No matter what beauty lay in her future home, it would not compare to the breathtaking beauty of _life_. The sighing of the trees as the wind plays in their leaves, or the gurgle of the creek in its bed of pebbles were so much more elegant than any carving could be, no matter how magnificent or daunting.

She would be his wife in a month and she would live in the caves of his kingdom. She would be underground for the rest of her life. She had made this choice. But she was not willing to give up just yet.

When they were at the edge of the forest, her back door in clear sight but they still shadows hidden at the trees' edge, she turned to Marak and demurely asked, "When will I see you again?" "Tomorrow after the sun has set." he didn't hesitate. He wouldn't let her out of his sight for very long, then. He didn't trust her that much. Or perhaps he was actually fond of her? Grace couldn't say that she hadn't grown a bit fond of him now that she knew him better. It wouldn't change her mind though.

"That seems an awfully long time from now, doesn't it?" she asked with a half-smile. "It does indeed, my Grace." she didn't correct him now but she couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks as she fully realized what she had done when she agreed to marry this goblin. He wasn't just any man to be tricked. He was the Goblin King. He would not be denied and he would seek revenge for any trickery. And now he had a legitimate claim to her. She had given him power over her he had not previously held when she agreed to marry him.

Before she was an unwilling captive, she would be forced to marry him and suffer in his kingdom but she would not have been forced to serve him as his people were. Now she was no longer a victim. She was an equal. That had consequences. It meant he had to treat her as an equal, which had to have some benefit, but it also meant that she would be held to certain standards that a victim or a prisoner would not be held to. She had now chosen his world over her own. She would be now be forced to conform to it.

The world threatened to spin away from her but she clamped down the panic and forced herself to breathe as she turned away from Marak and headed into the house. There was still an hour or two before sunrise and she needed sleep; and a plan.


	17. Chapter 17

_She was an equal. That had consequences. It meant he had to treat her as an equal, which had to have some benefit, but it also meant that she would be held to certain standards that a victim or a prisoner would not be held to. She had now chosen his world over her own. She would be now be forced to conform to it._

 _The world threatened to spin away from her but she clamped down the panic and forced herself to breathe as she turned away from Marak and headed into the house. There was still an hour or two before sunrise and she needed sleep; and she needed a plan._

* * *

 **Grace has made the first move. Is Marak in too deep to recognize a threat to his kingdom?**

* * *

In the early morning that was neither dark nor light Marak paced his study trying to sort through the fog of confliction and confusion in his mind.

How had he come to be in this situation?

Was she some sorceress after all, with dark powers he hadn't been aware of? Had she managed to ensnare him with some magic when his guard was down?

Marak remembered the way his own magical defenses had raised their hackles in the meeting circle.

Something was amiss here.

No simple human woman possessed the ability to manipulate a goblin king. And Marak was a good, strong, goblin king who put his kingdom and his subjects before all else.

He would never put his own happiness, or that of a captured bride, above his kingdom's safety and prosperity.

* * *

He remembered thinking that Grace couldn't escape, no matter how much time he gave her in the human world, she would be his in the end. There was nothing to worry about.

But that wasn't true. If she could convince her friend in the village to tell her the stories she would learn the only way she would be safe from him. She could get married to some human man before the month was up. She would be safe from the goblin king and his underground world then.

What had Marak been thinking?!

* * *

x

* * *

Grace fell into a restless sleep the minute her head hit her pillow. She had much to process and plans to make first thing in the morning. But tonight she would sleep. Tonight she had won. Tonight she was still free.

* * *

Plagued by nightmares of ugly goblin subjects and dripping caverns where she slowly ran out of air, Grace found herself anxious to wake up. She jumped out of bed at the first sign of daylight and readied herself for the day ahead.

She hadn't let herself make plans the night before. In her panic she would have made mistakes that she could not afford. In the morning she forced her mind to focus as she brushed her hair and washed her face, cleaned her teeth and dressed herself in traveling clothes.

She made her way down the stairs quietly and found her breakfast waiting for her as it always was. She ate quickly and went to the sitting room and retrieved a pen and paper. She wrote her brother a note asking him to send the carriage for her in the village before supper. Then she went to the kitchen for a basket of food.

The cook looked surprised to see her but happily put together a pack for a day of adventuring. If anyone in the household thought it odd that their city mistress spent more time out-of-doors than was proper for a young lady they were smart enough not to comment.

On her way out the front door she ran into the manservant, Jeremy.

He had just come from what just yesterday had been a sad pile of scrap boards. Today it was a finished stabling area for a horse she would never get to own. "Jeremy, you did a beautiful job! Did you have everything you needed?" He blushed slightly at her praise and nodded that he did have everything. Then he noticed her basket and the direction she was heading and he mustered enough courage to ask, "Off for a ramble missus?" "I'm going to the village to visit Rose. Was there anything you needed while I'm there?" he looked scandalized at the thought of her fetching anything for him.

"You're going to _walk_ to the village? Alone?" Grace smiled and nodded firmly. "It's a beautiful day for it." "It'll take all day! Surely you don't mean to-" "I left word to send the carriage after me for supper. Don't worry Jeremy; I'm bringing food and wearing comfortable shoes. The goblins don't come out till dark."

Grace watched his face carefully for his reaction at her mention of goblins. He went red at the ears and he backed down instantly.

"You just be careful missus. I could go and fetch the carriage now? It wouldn't take but a moment." "It's coming for Edward in an hour. I'll be fine walking. The materials for cook's oven repair arrived yesterday. Today might be a good day to get that done."

He nodded and gave a short bow, never one to argue with his master or mistress when there was a job to do.

* * *

Grace took off down the lane in contemplative silence. She found it oddly satisfying that Jeremy wouldn't speak to her of goblins. It meant she wasn't crazy. Last night hadn't been some vivid dream or nightmare.

What she learned in town today was crucial in devising her next step as well. She had the very beginnings of a plan forming but she needed all the information she could gather first.

Had anyone ever escaped the goblins once they had them in their sights? Was it only girls who were at risk?

These were questions she needed answered. Today she would get the answers she sought so that tonight she would be ready.

* * *

The walk was a long one. But the day was bright and clear with a lovely breeze to chase away the heat and her shoes were comfortable and well-used to her rambles and wanderings.

The basket of food was heavy, but it would be light soon enough. Grace enjoyed herself for a while, thinking of anything but her husband-to-be. She sang as she walked, a wordless melody that had her skipping down the lane like a little girl. She twirled and danced as she went and, for a moment, forgot her troubles.

She walked as the sun warmed the ground and dried the dew on the grass. The breeze came and went but usually played with the tendrils of hair down her back and around her face.

Grace was surprised when she felt someone watching her as she went along. She paused and reached for a flower beside the road as she tried to spy on her guard.

Had Jeremy followed her? It couldn't be a goblin; they were nocturnal and she was safe in the bright morning sunlight.

* * *

Grace spun slowly but all she saw was a small squirrel on the path behind her. When she locked eyes on it the small beast scurried into a low bush with a squeak.

Though the thought was ridiculous, Grace couldn't help the suspicion that this squirrel was somehow following her.

She set briskly off toward the village but she kept her ears open for signs of pursuit.

She was getting warm and wanting a break when she saw the squirrel again. She saw its bushy tail just before it was swallowed by the tall grass beside the trail just in front of her. She had come several miles from the last place she had seen it. Others might suggest that it was a different squirrel but Grace was quite certain it was the same one. She had a feeling of being watched and she didn't believe in coincidence. Especially not since meeting the goblin king.

"You may tell Marak that I am merely paying a friend a visit. I shall meet him for our appointed ride at dusk. But I don't appreciate being followed like a criminal."

The squeak from the grass seemed only to confirm her suspicions so she continued to walk until her feet complained and her back was hot and the sun was high overhead.

When she finally sat down and opened her basket there was no sign of her watch-squirrel.

* * *

x

* * *

Marak saw the small goblin woman across the room and cursed softly. He dismissed the dwarf in front of him as politely as possible and motioned Ruby forward.

She was a lore-master, not a goblin guard, but she had a second form that could withstand sunlight and didn't attract attention in the human world. She was a good choice to watch Grace, he had thought.

But if she was here it meant only one thing.

She bowed low, "Forgive me Marak, I have failed you. Your bride-to-be spotted me for what I was."

Marak reined in his temper and tried to remember that Grace was not your typical human woman. He tried to deal fairly with his subjects. But if Grace came to harm or was lost to him for the lore-master's failure she would see him lose his temper.

"What happened?" "It was going fine. She went for a walk and I followed at a respectful distance, playing my part well in case she looked around and spotted me. Then she stopped to pick a flower and caught sight of me. I hid at once, as any squirrel would. But she seemed suspicious so I changed things up a bit and went round in front of her."

Here the old goblin paused as if embarrassed and Marak raised an eyebrow in impatience.

"Go on." "She stopped to rest and caught sight of my tail as I ducked into the grass. Any other human would have assumed I was any old squirrel. She knew I wasn't. She spoke with such authority, it was as though you were speaking to me. She told me to 'Tell Marak that I am merely paying a friend a visit. I shall meet him for our appointed ride at dusk. But I don't appreciate being followed like a criminal.' And she set off again."

Marak appreciated the old woman's uncanny ability to replicate his Grace's voice. He was certain it was a perfect quote. Ruby would have made a wonderful spy. She never forgot anything she heard.

"You told me to report back if I was caught." "I did not expect to see you until I met Grace at the meeting circle." "Your chosen queen is truly worthy of the title, Marak."

Ruby wouldn't hold a grudge against the future queen, only praise her wherever she may. She would spread the tale of how the human queen-to-be bested her far-and-wide. For only a true queen could have done so.

Marak grinned. "Where was she headed, Ruby?" "To the village. She told the manservant that she would visit her friend Rose." "Blast!"

It was exactly as he feared.

* * *

Marak didn't even stop to dismiss his loyal subject before he stomped past her and towards his workroom. This was where he did all of his magic. This was where he kept the books and ingredients he needed to help him with the more difficult spells. It was his inner sanctum as well. This is the room he retreated to when the outside world pressed too closely on him. This is where he was free to pace and curse and think without upsetting any of his subjects.

He did so now.

Grace was going to be in the village before sundown. He wouldn't be able to reach her, even with the water-mirror. Not if she truly intended to escape him.

How could he have been so stupid? How had he thought, even for a moment, that Grace might come to him willingly? Ridiculous!

* * *

He continued to pace and to curse.

He pictured her as he wanted her: in the queen's ceremonial dress with her hair long and full of ribbons, buffed and shining like a true queen. She wouldn't falter when he brought out the knives, wouldn't flinch as he whispered the spells that would bind them together forever.

Then he pictured her as she was: running to the village where her simple village friend would tell her of the only way to avoid becoming a goblin king's bride. She would be married before the sun dipped below the horizon. Beyond his reach forever and stuck with whatever man would have her in an instant. With the way she looked it wouldn't be hard to find someone willing.

He was working himself into a frenzy. He was spiraling and he needed to regain control of himself. He took a deep breath.

He was not helpless. He was not a child to stomp his foot and throw a fit when things did not go his way. He was the goblin king!

What could a goblin king do about a run-away bride?

Marak smiled to himself as he got out the ingredients for a spell.


	18. Chapter 18

_He was working himself into a frenzy. He was spiraling and he needed to regain control of himself. He took a deep breath._

 _He was not helpless. He was not a child to stomp his foot and throw a fit when things did not go his way. He was the goblin king!_

 _What could a goblin king do about a run-away bride?_

 _Marak smiled to himself as he got out the ingredients for a spell._

* * *

 **Grace has gone to the village to get some insight into the goblin she has promised to marry. Can her friend Rose help her find a way out?**

 **Meanwhile Marak is determined to keep Grace within his grasp and takes some desperate measures. Will they come back to bite him?**

* * *

Grace made good time that afternoon, spurred on by the threat of watching goblins.

She could see the village by tea time and made it to the inn without further trouble from goblins _or_ squirrels.

Rose was busy wiping down tables in the mostly-empty main room when Grace stepped over the threshold.

She looked up and smiled at Grace, who smiled and waved in return. "Grace, darling!" Rose chuckled at her little joke. Grace grinned and met her friend with a kiss on the cheek and let her escort her to a small table near the bar where Rose could rush about and talk at the same time.

"I wasn't expecting you in town so soon." Grace shook her head, "No one did. I just felt like a ramble this morning and thought I'd pay you a visit. We had such a good conversation when you visited me, and it can be a bit lonely out there. Edward has his head in a book day and night, going back and forth from the Lodge to the Big House. It is good to see you."

Rose frowned at her friend, worrying immediately. "You _walked_ here? All that way? Did you begin before dawn?" "No, of course not. I am rather fond of walking and set a good pace when I'm of a mind." "Surely you won't walk back, though, not at night." her friend seemed truly concerned. Was she going to mention the goblins?

"You'll be sore and useless for a month! And you never know what you'll find out there in the dark." Surely... "You can always stay here, we've an open room." Grace shook her head, "Don't worry about me, Rose. The carriage will come for me before supper."

"Rose!" the matron of the inn, and Rose's no-nonsense mother, came into the bar from the kitchen. "There are things to be done! Oh, Miss Darling! I didn't know you'd come in. Would you care for anything, dear?"

"I apologize for stopping in unannounced. I didn't mean to take Rose away from her duties." "It's no trouble! The lunch crowd is gone and we won't have a big turnout for tea time. Would you like a cup?" "Oh, yes please. That would be lovely." "And something to eat?" "Something light?" "I've just made some cucumber sandwiches that should do nicely, unless you'd like something sweet?"

Grace shook her head at the inn's matron, with a smile on her face as she replied, "Sandwiches sound perfect."

* * *

Rose fetched a plate of sandwiches and a pot of tea to set before her friend.

"You two go ahead and enjoy yourselves. She's about due a break anyhow." said the matron from the kitchen door. Rose beamed and Grace smiled her thanks as the woman retired to her domain and Rose took a grateful seat across from her.

"You must be famished! Go ahead and have a bite." said Rose as she poured a cup of tea for herself and for Grace.

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble." began Grace, but Rose waved her off, "Don't worry about it! It's my break time and she'll be sure to let me know when she needs me. Mother likes the idea of us being friends." "Well, that is certainly good to hear."

Rose beamed at her, "The way she carries on you'd think I'd never had a friend before. But that's not the case. It's just, girls around here want to grow up and get married quick, or their families move away. We're just too small to be really interesting."

"Oh, but it's lovely here. The woods are magnificent." "They scare me." said Rose with a small shudder.

This seemed like a perfect opportunity for Grace to find out some useful information.

Grace tried not to look too interested as she asked, "Oh? What is it that frightens you?" she was afraid to look at Rose as the girl answered.

"Oh you know, the stories." "Stories?" Rose blushed, "Now, don't go getting me in trouble." "I would never!"

Grace was truly indignant at the thought but she forced herself to remain calm and allow Rose to tell her story.

"When I was a girl my mother used to tell me stories of the creatures that lived in the woods here-about. It was just a scary story to make me mind. But then you hear of what happened a couple generations back with Miss Adele Roberts."

"Roberts?" "Oh yes, I suppose she must be your relation one way or another. Well, the poor girl got lost in the woods and was never seen again. It was a tragic story. Mr. Roberts and his men searched for her all night. Then he packed up his things and his second daughter and left. They never came back."

"They never found her?" "Not a trace of her was seen again. It was like she'd just vanished into thin air. I don't go into the woods at all if I can help it, and never at night." "But surely they didn't just stop looking for her after one night's search?" "Oh, it was dreadful. Her sister was in an awful panic, or so the story goes. She was a frightened sort anyway, always jumping at shadows or so they say. Some thought it might have been Miss Elizabeth that was the end of poor Miss Adele, for the inheritance perhaps. But then they never returned. She never claimed the land that was now hers, nor did her children. Until you came. And I'm so glad that you did!"

Rose was quick to assure her that she didn't believe that one sister could have hurt the other.

"I wonder what happened to Adele. They never found her body?" "No, never. Some have looked in earnest and found nothing. Others keep their eyes open. But mostly, no one wants to go into the woods to begin with." "Why is that?" "Well, it's an ancient type place, isn't it? It feels like it's been around forever and you're nothing but dirt for the roots to feed on. I swear it feels as if I'm being watched sometimes."

Rose chuckled at her own apparent foolishness but Grace could not help showing her interest in the matter.

"You feel watched?" "Oh, I'm sure everyone does in a place as old as that. No one that's walked among the trees has ever felt comfortable there. The men tell stories sometimes, of hearing the horn of the Wild Hunt on moonless nights."

* * *

Rose clearly thought nothing of the stories she had heard as a child. They were nothing more than a tale to frighten children. Surely she had more information to offer though...

"Rose, what sorts of creatures do the stories say live in the woods?" Rose blushed and shook her head. "Don't mind me, Grace. My head is in the clouds, just as mother has always said. I'm just nattering." "But surely-" "Grace, please don't. I don't want to talk about the stories anymore. If I'm honest, I always believed in them a bit too much-probably because I'm already afraid of the dark. Anyone you ask will tell you the same, they're nothing but stories to frighten children and fools like myself." "I don't think you're a fool, Rose."

The girl was far too observant and forthright to be a fool. She just didn't want to tell Grace about the goblins she had already met.

"Besides, I've always loved fairy tales. I like the idea of magic and creatures wonderful enough to use it." "That's naivety, begging your pardon. There's nothing in the stories around here that say magic was ever wonderful, nor the creatures what used it." "What sorts of creatures used magic at Hallow Hill?"

Rose sat up straight and put her tea cup gently back in its saucer.

"Well now, if you insist that I tell you, frighten you I've no doubt, then I will oblige. But I am warning you." "I love scary stories. Really, please go on." There was a gleam in Grace's eye as she waited eagerly; Rose sighed and continued talking. They spoke for hours about the creatures who had once supposedly made this land home; they spoke of their great power and fierce ugliness. By the end of the tale Grace was determined to run away and never look back. But what if Marak came after her?

* * *

When Rose was called back to work Grace lingered over sandwiches that were growing stale and tea that had gone cold and bitter.

How could she possibly escape? Surely she was doomed if the goblins were as gruesome and powerful as the stories claimed them to be. And she had seen for herself just how ugly they could be, just how strong...

Could she avoid returning to the Lodge tonight? Could she convince the carriage driver of the urgency of her mission and that she _must_ be gone from this place before nightfall? They would probably think her crazy. She would have to be to indulge in superstitious stories such as she had heard this night.

Grace waited a moment longer, considering her options. She was not a rash girl. She did not do things impetuously and without thinking.

* * *

Suddenly it struck her! She didn't have to escape tonight. She just had to stay away from the Lodge, the woods, the night where Marak was at his strongest!

Rose had offered her a room when she first arrived. Now she decided to take it. That dreadful goblin couldn't take her out from under the noses of all who would be gathered at the inn. There was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Grace stood from her table, brushing crumbs from her dress as she sought out Rose behind the bar.

"Rose, I think I would prefer to stay here tonight, if you've still got a room available?" Rose looked devastated as she replied, "Oh, Grace, I'm so sorry! A caravan of traders pulled in not ten minutes ago with travelers. The place is booked."

Grace tried not to let the horror and devastation show on her face as she told Rose that it would all be fine, the carriage was still set to come and get her before supper.

When she returned to her seat she collapsed on the bench, every inch of her despair and unable to show it lest her friends feel concern.

 _What could she possibly do now?_

There was nothing left for her but to become the Goblin King's bride.


End file.
